


capsized staring on the edge of safe

by dearingsattler



Series: capsized verse [1]
Category: Good Witch (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Light Angst, Mild Sexual Content, Mutual Pining, Obliviousness, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-10-30 05:10:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearingsattler/pseuds/dearingsattler
Summary: The fallout of Abigail's relationship with Phil leaves her with more than just a bruised egoLuckily Stephanie is there to help pick up the pieces in the aftermath





	1. This isn't happening

**Author's Note:**

> So what started out as what I thought would be about a 10k oneshot turned into a 30k monstrosity of a fic that just kept spiraling but in a good way.
> 
> This takes place after season 4 in which Abigail still buys Sam's house but doesn't become mayor, and Cassie and Sam's wedding actually takes place on Halloween. Updates should be daily until they're all published, though my schedule is a bit hectic so we'll see how well that works out in the end.
> 
> Title is from The Con by Tegan and Sara

This wasn’t happening.

It had all started a couple days ago. Abigail had woken up in the morning feeling nauseous and after several minutes had passed without the feeling subsiding, she decided it was best to take a sick day and keep her shop closed that day. Luckily Cassie had noticed she wasn’t well and offered to post a sign in the window for her while bringing her some ginger tea to help with her stomach.

The tea had helped though Abigail felt the nausea lingering in the background as the day wore on. Still, she had hoped to be back at the shop tomorrow, but those hopes were crushed the next morning as she woke up to the nausea again. This time she just groaned and rolled over, knowing that all she could do was wait it out.

This time Grace had brought her tea with an offer to go into the shop once she was out of school to water everything. Abigail had accepted gratefully, brushing off Grace’s insistence that she really ought to see Sam. It was probably just a virus, she would be back at work tomorrow no problem.

Well, she was back at work, but the nausea was still lingering. It was background noise though, she could deal with it.

Or so she had thought.

Abigail looked up from the roses she was de-thorning as the bell rang indicated a customer. “Stephanie,” she smiled.

“Hey,” she came up to the counter and held up a thermos. “I wanted to get your opinion on this.”

“You want my opinion on a thermos?” Abigail raised an eyebrow.

“Yes,” Stephanie deadpanned. “No, obviously I want your opinion on what’s inside of it.”

“And that would be”

“A new tea I want to put on the menu at the Bistro,” Stephanie explained. “It’s blueberry açaí with a hint of cocoa. You know, like those fancy dark chocolates that we always have at girls’ night.”

“Ooh, that sounds nice,” Abigail agreed, those chocolates were always a highlight of girls’ night.

“I thought it was great, but of course I always get the opinions of you Merriwicks before I finalize a menu item so here,” Stephanie uncapped the thermos and held it out to Abigail.

The scent hit Abigail’s nose and she felt her stomach turn. She turned and bolted into the back room, hand clamped over her mouth. Stephanie was confused for only a second before making the connection, capping the thermos again and turning on the fan to dissipate the smell as she hurried after Abigail.

She followed Abigail into the small bathroom, kneeling next to her and moving her hair out of her face as she retched. She rubbed Abigail’s back as the heaving slowed, waiting patiently for her to recover.

Finally, Abigail lifted her head with a groan. “Sorry about that.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Stephanie got up and retrieved Abigail’s water bottle so she could rinse out her mouth, only speaking again once she had done so. “Feel any better?”

“Actually, yes.” Abigail seemed surprised. “The nausea is gone at the moment, but if the last few days are any indication it’ll be back.”

Stephanie’s brow furrowed. “How long has this been going on?”

“This is the third day, first time I’ve actually puked though, so far it’s just been bad nausea in the morning and getting somewhat better throughout the day.” Abigail shrugged. “I’m sure it’ll go away soon, it’s probably just a virus.”

Stephanie raised an eyebrow. “Viruses don’t usually last that long, maybe you should go see Sam.”

Abigail shook her head. “I’ll be fine.”

Stephanie refrained from rolling her eyes. “If you insist. You should try keeping some ginger candies, I’m constantly nauseous when I’m on my period and I find they help.”

Abigail’s already pale face went impossibly paler. “Say that again,” she whispered.

Stephanie looked confused but responded anyway, “you should keep ginger candies, I find they help with my nausea during my period.” Terror filled Abigail’s eyes. “What is it?”

“I’m late,” Abigail’s voice was hardly a whisper. “I’ve been so busy lately that I didn’t even realize it, but I should have had my period nearly three weeks ago and didn’t.” She looked at Stephanie, eyes glistening. “Oh God, this isn’t happening.”

“You don’t know for sure that it is,” Stephanie rushed to soothe the distraught woman. “Stress can mess with you and it could be that you just have a virus.”

“It’s too coincidental though,” Abigail pointed out, the stress tears still threatening to fall.

Stephanie sighed. “Well, there’s only one way to know for sure.” Abigail balked and this time Stephanie did roll her eyes. “Come on, let’s close up shop and then we can go to mine, that way you don’t run the risk of Cassie or Grace finding out before you’re ready to tell them anything.”

Abigail nodded unenthusiastically, “okay.”

Abigail stood in Stephanie’s bathroom about an hour later, arms wrapped around her torso as she stared down at the three newly purchased boxes sitting on the counter.

“You don’t have to take them right now,” Stephanie’s voice broke into her consciousness. “We can put on a movie or something until you’re ready.”

“If I don’t do it now, I don’t know if I ever will,” Abigail admitted, voice hollow.

“Okay,” Stephanie rubbed Abigail’s shoulder. “I’m just out here when you’re done.” She waited until Abigail had nodded before exiting the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

She made her way into the neighbouring living room, collapsing on the couch with a groan. She let the events of the last hour sink in, realizing with a startle that she had never seen Abigail in such a state before. Worry set in as she thought about it, not knowing how Abigail was going to come out of this. She did know one thing though, whether Abigail was pregnant or not, she was going to be there for her no matter what.

Stephanie’s thoughts were interrupted by Abigail coming into the living room and falling onto the couch next to her. “Five minutes,” was all she said.

Stephanie felt another pang of concern at the lack of emotion in Abigail’s voice. “You okay?” Abigail just shrugged. “What’s going on in that head of yours?”

“I don’t know how to do this,” Abigail’s voice cracked. “I don’t know what scenario scares me more.”

“It’s normal to be scared.” Stephanie shifted, putting a comforting arm around Abigail’s shoulders and pulling her close. “You don’t need to make any decisions today, and know that when you do, I’m here for you, whatever your decision is.”

“Thanks,” Abigail smiled softly at Stephanie. “What did I do to deserve a friend like you?”

Stephanie felt a pang she couldn’t explain. “You didn’t have to do anything, I just like having you around.” She caught Abigail’s eye, the pair smiling at each other for a second before the timer on Abigail’s phone went off, ruining the moment.

Abigail’s breath hitched. “I guess this is it,” she croaked.

“Everything is going to be okay, trust me.” Stephanie reassured her. “Now, are you ready?”

“Absolutely not, let’s get this over with.” Was Abigail’s response as she stood and headed towards the bathroom, Stephanie on her heels. She stopped in the doorway and turned back to Stephanie.

“On the count of three.” Abigail nodded. “One… Two… Three.” They stepped into the room and looked down at the counter.

_Positive._

_Positive._

_Positive._

Stephanie wasn’t sure what reaction to expect from Abigail. Ranting, maybe even her puking again. She was not expecting what did occur though, likely because she had never seen this happen before.

Abigail burst into tears.

Stephanie could do nothing other than pull Abigail into her arms, letting her sob into her shoulder as she rubbed her back.

“What am I going to do?” Abigail managed to choke out among the sobs.

“Nothing tonight,” Stephanie responded. “Tonight, we’re going to order pizza and watch sappy movies on Netflix and cry into our ice cream.” Abigail chuckled wanly despite herself. “And you can crash here if you want. My spare room is admittedly under renovation at the moment but it’s fine, I’ll take the couch.”

“I accept the invitation but I’m not kicking you out of your bed.” The look she gave Stephanie fell flat with her tear-stained face.

“And I am not letting a guest sleep on the couch.”

“Fine, then we’ll share the bed.” Stephanie startled. “Come on, we’re grown adults, we can handle it.”

Stephanie couldn’t quite place what she was feeling but agreed. “Fine. Now, what do you want on the pizza?”

Stephanie had half expected Abigail to pretend the whole thing wasn’t happening the next morning, but it appeared as though the circumstances had forced her to consider things differently than she normally would.

“I guess this means I have to talk to Phil, doesn’t it?” Had been Abigail’s whispered question in the early hours of the morning as the pair had just barely woken up.

“Only when you’re ready to, and that depends completely on you.” The words behind the words went unspoken.

Stephanie’s vow to be there for her however, remained heavy in her voice.


	2. Telling the family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abigail makes a decision and the time comes to tell the immediate family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary pretty much says all tbh
> 
> And fair warning that there is a significant chance that there will be no update for the next day or two as I'm not sure about having either time or wifi to do so :/
> 
> Hope you guys are enjoying this!

Neither spoke about it for a week.

It was never far from either’s mind though. Abigail was quieter than usual, enough so that it was obvious to Cassie and Grace that something was going on. Stephanie spent her time running interference to keep them off Abigail’s back until she was ready to tell them and taking care of Abigail as best as she could, or at least as much as she would let her. They had figured out it was the blueberry in the tea that had triggered Abigail’s morning sickness so Stephanie kept them away from her, going as far as to bake the Bistro’s blueberry muffins at a different time so the restaurant definitely wouldn’t smell of them whenever Abigail came in.

Abigail finally brought it up again a week later, some nameless action movie on in the background as they worked through some wedding preparations Grace had asked them to help with. “I’m going to keep it.”

Stephanie looked up sharply, the invitations she was putting into envelopes forgotten. “You are?”

Abigail nodded. “I’ve given it a lot of thought and I just couldn’t stomach the concept of ending it and giving it up for adoption isn’t an option either, not with the history of foster care both Cassie and I have. And honestly, the more I thought about it, the more I realized I want to give this baby the childhood I didn’t get to have once my mom died. I know this is going to mean some difficult conversations with Phil and judgement from some of our town’s smaller minded people, but I’ve decided it’s worth it.”

Stephanie put down the long-forgotten envelope and pulled Abigail into a hug. “I’m proud of you. Remember, whatever you need, I’m here.”

“Thank you,” Abigail whispered. “What would I do without you?”

“Well, hopefully you’ll never have to find out.” Stephanie held on for a moment more before pulling back. “So, what’s your next step?”

“I think tell Cassie. I’ll need to make an appointment with Sam to get a referral for an OB and I don’t want him to have to hide it from her for me.” Abigail shrugged. “I’ll have to tell Grace too because there’s no way I can hide it from her but other than that I think I’m going to wait to tell anyone else.”

“And Phil?” Stephanie asked hesitantly.

Abigail sighed. “I don’t think I’m ready to face him yet. I think I might wait until I have the rest of this sorted out.”

Stephanie nodded. “That’s fair, but you don’t have to do it alone remember. I’ll be there if you want me to.”

Abigail gave Stephanie this soft smile she had never seen before, one that brought that feeling she couldn’t place up again. “Thanks. Now I’d hate to spoil the mood but if we don’t finish packing these invitations Grace might actually kill us both

Stephanie couldn’t help but laugh. “Oh yeah, I believe you.”

Abigail’s chance to talk to Cassie came just the next day in the form of her finding Cassie alone in the living room, a tray with tea sitting on the coffee table. “Tea?” She asked Abigail as she sat down, holding out a mug.

“Camomile?” Abigail inquired.

“Good for soothing frayed nerves,” Cassie explained.

“How did you,” Abigail started before stopping as Cassie raised an eyebrow. “Right.” A pause. “I do have something I need to tell you.”

“Does it have something to do with why you’ve been so quiet per chance?”

“Yeah,” Abigail said, putting down her mug. “Honestly I’m not sure how to tell you this.”

“Just say the words,” Cassie advised. “Sometimes there’s no better way to say something than to be direct about it.”

Cassie was right, she always was, so Abigail took a deep breath and said, “I’m pregnant.” Hardly a reaction from Cassie. “You knew, didn’t you?”

“I had a feeling.” Cassie smiled sympathetically, rubbing Abigail’s shoulder. “I knew you’d talk to me when you were ready.”

“Yeah, I should have known.” Abigail shook her head fondly. “I guess I just needed a bit of time to get my thoughts together about it. It’s not exactly like I planned this,” she admitted.

“Have you talked to Phil yet?” Cassie asked.

“Not yet,” Abigail sighed. “I wanted to tell you and Grace first. And of course, there’s that appointment I have with Sam tomorrow since I’m apparently in need of an OB.”

Cassie nodded. “Have you talked to Grace yet?”

“Nah, I thought I’d tell her at girls’ night this weekend.” Cassie gave her a look. “What?”

“So, Stephanie knows then?”

“It was something she said that tipped me off to what was going on and she was with me when I took the test,” Abigail revealed. “She’s been there for me since.” Cassie gave her her knowing but secretive look. “What now?”

“There’s no one more important in our lives than the ones that are there for us no matter what.” Abigail gave Cassie an odd look. “Just keep that in mind, it may come in handy.”

Another fond shake of the head. Abigail loved her cousin, but sometimes Cassie just did not make sense. “I have no idea what you mean but okay.”

“Just keep it mind,” Cassie said, a glint in her eye.

“_How did it go?” _ Stephanie asked when Abigail called her later than evening.

“Predictably, Cassie had already figured it out but overall it went well.” Abigail replied, balancing her phone between her ear and her shoulder as she got ready for bed.

_“See, I told you you had nothing to worry about.”_

“Yeah, yeah, you were right, I should have listened to you and all that jazz.” Abigail couldn’t help the wide grin on her face even with her sarcastic tone.

_“Alright, laugh it up smartass, you know how worried you were about it. Speaking of,” _Stephanie’s voice softened, _“you sure you don’t want me to come with you tomorrow? I know it’s just Sam, but still, you’re allowed to want support.”_

Abigail’s wide grin turned to a soft smile. “Thanks, but this is just for the referral. There’s a chance I’ll take you up on that for the first pre-natal appointment though.”

_“Of course, just tell me when and I’ll clear my schedule.”_

“Have I told you you’re the best yet today?”

_“Careful, people might start to think you’re going soft.” _Stephanie’s voice was teasing but there was a hint of something Abigail couldn’t quite place.

She opted to ignore it. “Don’t say that too loud, you might ruin my reputation. There is only a short list of people who are allowed to know how soft I truly am.”

_“And I’m on the list? I’m honoured.”_

Abigail felt a flutter at that but brushed it off as nerves about the next day’s appointment. “You know you are. Anyway, I really need to get some sleep. I’ll come by the Bistro after my appointment tomorrow?”

_“Sounds good. Call me if you change your mind about the appointment, okay?”_

“I will,” Abigail promised. “Goodnight, Stephanie.”

_“Goodnight, Abigail.”_

Abigail sat in an exam room at Sam’s practice the next morning, suddenly feeling nervous but doing her best to hide it. She sensed Sam approaching and put on her best poker face.

“Abigail,” he greeted her as he entered the room, surprise audible in his voice. “What brings you here?”

“I-” Abigail’s bravado left her, and she cursed mentally. She had never had so many issues hiding her emotions as she had this past week and a half.

“Hey,” Sam softened. “Whatever it is, you can tell me. I know it might be a bit weird and all considering I am engaged to your cousin, but confidentiality still applies here. I won’t tell Cassie about any of this, you have my word.”

“Cassie already knows.”

“Oh?” That seemed to confuse Sam. “Then what’s going on?”

“I need a referral for an obstetrician,” Abigail finally told him after almost another minute of silence.

“You need a – you’re pregnant,” Sam realized. Abigail noted it as a statement, not a question. Still, she nodded a confirmation. “I assume you’ve taken a test?”

“Three actually,” she confessed. “All positive.”

Sam nodded. “Okay, well I want to run a blood test just to cover all bases, but I’ll give you the referral now so that you can make an appointment as soon as the results come in.”

Abigail nodded somewhat blankly. “Thanks, Sam.”

Sam jotted something down in her chart. “How’s the morning sickness been? You want me to prescribe you anything to help with it?”

Abigail shook her head. “I’ve had it pretty well under control with the aid of ginger. Well that and avoiding blueberries.”

Sam chuckled. “It was cranberries for Linda when she was pregnant with Nick.” He finished writing something and handed Abigail a couple of pieces of paper. “So, the blood test results should be in by morning and here is the referral for the obstetrician as well as a prescription for pre-natal vitamins.”

Abigail took the pieces of paper. “That all?”

“That’s all. But I’m here for whatever you need, alright?” His tone indicated that he was talking about more than just medical needs.

Abigail nodded, “thank you.”

Abigail collapsed into a seat at the Bistro’s counter some twenty minutes later, smiling gratefully at Stephanie as she placed a mug and a ginger cookie in front of her. “How did it go?” Stephanie asked her.

“Honestly, it was kind of awkward. I guess there are some downfalls to having your doctor also be family.” Abigail paused, taking a sip from the mug. “At least he trusted me and didn’t ask me anything about my sex life or my cycle. Took a blood sample though.”

“Well that’s probably a standard thing he has to do,” Stephanie pointed out as she put together a to-go order. “Blood tests are the one foolproof way of knowing.”

“Fair enough,” Abigail relented. “At least it’s over with. Results should be in in the morning, he said he’d text them to me.”

“Well there’s one bright side to having your doctor be someone marrying into your family at least, getting your test results via text.” Conversation paused as someone came to the counter to pick up their order.

“Honestly,” Abigail said once the customer had left. “At least this way I don’t have to deal with Eve’s curious looks again.”

“Ugh, I love Eve, I really do, but to this day I still don’t understand how a busybody such as her can work in a doctor’s office and manage to not gossip all day.”

“Actually, I think Sam might use that to his advantage sometimes to get a feel for what he might be dealing with,” Abigail mentioned.

“Huh,” Stephanie paused thoughtfully. “That actually makes a lot of sense. And I guess Eve knowing basically everyone in town does make for a friendly atmosphere.” She came around the counter and took a seat next to Abigail. “Anyway, new topic. You were planning on telling Grace tomorrow?”

Abigail nodded. “I’m sure she’ll figure out something’s up then if she hasn’t already, so it seems like the most logical time to tell her.”

“I’m surprised you aren’t telling her before then.”

Abigail sighed. “I guess I’m just worried she’s going to be disappointed, you know? She told me once that other than Cassie, I’m the person she looks up to the most and I don’t want to ruin her image of me, she doesn’t deserve that.”

Stephanie placed a comforting hand over Abigail’s, Abigail surprising them both as she flipped her hand over and intertwined their fingers. “You know it’ll take a lot more than this to change the way Grace thinks of you.”

“I know but I’m still worried. I feel like all I’ve done lately is worry.”

Stephanie squeezed Abigail’s hand. “Your hormones are all over the place right now, it’s natural that you would be feeling somewhat off kilter. Besides, you’ll have me there for moral support.”

Abigail gave that smile from before again. “Thanks, Stephanie.”

“Anytime.” Stephanie gave Abigail’s hand one more squeeze before detangling their fingers and getting up, tapping the counter by Abigail’s stuff as she did. “Now finish up, I know you need to get back to the flower shop.”

“Yes Ma’am,” Abigail gave a mock salute as she picked up her mug again.

“Okay, something is going on here,” Grace said the next evening, levelling Abigail and Stephanie with a look.

Girl’s nights had been a monthly tradition for the past few years. Most often it was just Grace, Abigail and Stephanie as it was a way for Grace to talk to the pair about any issues she was having without her mom around, but sometimes Cassie joined them as well. These nights were usually filled with junk food, romantic comedies, nail painting, and gossip. And apparently the subjects of the gossip that night were within the room.

The two exchanged a glance. “What do you mean?” Stephanie finally asked, trying to deter Grace until Abigail was ready.

“I mean you two are always pretty friendly but tonight you’re just downright cuddly. Have you two finally gotten it together?” Grace asked them brightly, looking excited at the prospect.

Abigail and Stephanie immediately froze, stammering denials. Grace just raised an eyebrow. “No, we’re not together,” Abigail finally managed to say. “The last couple weeks have just been a little crazy and sometimes the comfort is nice.” She winced internally, she hadn’t realized just how physical she and Stephanie had been getting and the last thing either of them needed was rumours going around, especially once Abigail’s pregnancy was public knowledge. Stephanie didn’t deserve that.

“Fine,” Grace pouted. “Then what’s up with the lack of wine? I know you always minimize alcohol since I’m not legal, but you always at least have a couple of glasses of wine.” The pair froze again, looking at each other not knowing how to approach this one. “Okay seriously, what is going on?” Grace’s voice was stern but had a hint of concern underlaying it.

Abigail glanced at Stephanie once again, giving her an affirmative nod. “You’re right,” she said to Grace. “There is something I need to tell you.”

Grace’s concern grew at Abigail’s sudden solemnity. “What’s going on? Oh no, you’re not dying, are you? Please tell me you’re not dying.”

“No, no it’s nothing like that.” Abigail rushed to reassure Grace, she certainly had not seen this conclusion coming. “I am not sick.”

“But why else would you be having such stomach problems? It’s been bothering you for over two weeks.” Well, she had observed right, she had just come to the wrong conclusion.

“I have,” Abigail agreed slowly. “But not because I’m sick, because I’m pregnant.”

“You’re going to have a baby?” Abigail nodded and Grace squealed. “Ahh, this is so exciting! I know it’s probably not the circumstances you were hoping but this is still so great, you’re going to be such an amazing mom.”

“You think?” Stephanie had to resist the urge to wrap her arms around Abigail and pull her close, she wasn’t sure she had ever heard such uncertainty in her voice.

“Of course.” Grace gripped Abigail’s hand. “You have overcome whatever life has thrown at you and while you may keep a tough exterior, underneath it you’re one of the sweetest, most caring people I know. You have always been such a great cousin, friend, and mentor to me, and I know any kid would be lucky to have you as their mom.”

Abigail lunged forward, hugging Grace tightly. “I love you.”

Grace returned the embrace just as tightly. “I love you too.”

“Hey now, any chance I can get in on this love fest?” Stephanie interjected teasingly.

Abigail turned enough so that she could keep one arm around Grace while pulling Stephanie against her with the other, burying her face in her neck. “Of course, I have no idea where I’d be right now if it weren’t for you these past few weeks.”

“You’d do the same for me,” Stephanie responded softy, hugging Abigail tighter.

Neither noticed Grace raise an eyebrow, the intimacy of the moment not lost on her.


	3. (Un)pleasant surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time comes to tell Phil and Stephanie realizes something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I haven't had internet for the last like 48 hours but I'm finally back with a new chapter (super late at night whoops). But on the bright side, normal updates for the next couple days... until Friday in which there probs won't be one... sorry
> 
> In other news time for Abigail's first prenatal appointment and also my opinion on Phil lol, hope it was worth the wait

Abigail smoothed the paper gown she had been instructed to put on, just barely managing to keep her poker face intact determined not to let her nerves get the better of her this time.

Stephanie, of course, saw right through her. “It’s okay to be nervous, you know.”

“I’m not nervous,” Abigail tried, her denial falling flat.

Stephanie moved from the chair she was sitting in to sit next to Abigail on the exam table, taking her hand. “You are, don’t lie. And it’s okay, you’re allowed to be nervous. Just don’t shut me out, okay?” Abigail nodded just as the door opened and the doctor entered.

“Good morning, Ms. Pershing. I’m Dr. Bell and I’ll be your obstetrician for the duration of your pregnancy.” She shook Abigail’s hand as she spoke before sitting down and opening her chart. “Now, before we start do you have any questions for me?” Abigail thought for a second before shaking her head. “Okay, well if any come up over the duration of this appointment please don’t hesitate to ask.” She waited for Abigail to acknowledge that before continuing. “Perfect. Well, I always like to start with learning who it is patients bring with them.” She turned to Stephanie.

Stephanie held out her hand. “Stephanie Borden, moral support.”

“My best friend,” Abigail added on. “I don’t know where I’d have been these past few weeks without her.” Stephanie gave her a soft smile, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Dr. Bell watched them interact, a small smile on her face. “It’s always warming to see someone with such a good friend.” She became more serious. “However, and I always hate having to ask this question, I have to ask if this means the father isn’t in the picture.”

“I,” Abigail hesitated, “haven’t told him yet.”

Dr. Bell nodded but didn’t press the issue any further. “Okay, a few more questions. Starting with, when was your last cycle?”

“Nine weeks ago,” Abigail answered.

Dr. Bell jotted that down. “Do you think you conceived around then or a bit earlier?”

“Earlier. I haven’t been with anyone for about ten weeks or so.”

She jotted that down too. “Okay. Well, Dr. Radford forwarded the blood test results so we don’t need to repeat those, but we will need to complete a few other tests, all standard you have nothing to worry about. Before we do that though, I’d like to determine how far along you are and an approximate due date. Permission to do an ultrasound?”

Abigail startled. “I didn’t think I would get one until next time.”

“Most of the time you wouldn’t,” Dr. Bell agreed. “But in this case, it makes sense to do one. It’ll give us a better idea of your due date than anything else considering how far along you already likely are. So, what do you say?”

Abigail glanced at Stephanie who just shrugged, it was up to Abigail after all. “I’d like that,” she finally said.

“Perfect! Let’s get you set up then.” Dr. Bell led them over to a machine in the corner, helping Abigail situate herself on the table, uncovering her stomach and squeezing the gel onto it. Abigail winced as the cold gel hit her stomach and Stephanie instinctively grabbed her hand. “Sorry about that,” Dr. Bell said. “The gel is often quite chilly.”

“It’s fine, I just wasn’t expecting it.” Abigail gave Stephanie’s hand a reassuring squeeze. Stephanie felt herself blush, not knowing what exactly had come over her.

“Alright,” Dr. Bell moved the wand around on Abigail’s stomach trying to find the best angle. “And here is your baby.” Abigail squinted at the screen. “It’s a little difficult to tell what you’re looking at at this stage if you don’t know what to look for, I will admit, but I can tell you that everything looks right as rain. See the shape here?” She indicated on the screen. “That’s your baby. They’re only about the size of a strawberry right now but their vital organs are fully developed, and bones are starting to grow. That puts you right around the ten-week mark. That puts your due date in around,” she glanced at a calendar, “February 16th next year.”

“Would you look at that, you might have a Valentine’s baby.” Stephanie grinned at Abigail.

“Don’t even joke,” Abigail warned.

Dr. Bell watched the exchange with a chuckle. “Would you like to see if we can hear a heartbeat yet? It sometimes doesn’t happen for a couple more weeks, but we do start to listen for at ten weeks.”

Abigail nodded, not trusting her voice, tears already pricking at the corners of her eyes at the image of her baby. Those tears only intensified as Dr. Bell hit a couple buttons on the machine and a fluttering noise came through the speakers. “That’s its heartbeat?” Her voice broke.

Dr. Bell nodded. “Yep, good and strong.”

At that the tears began to fall. Abigail felt overwhelmed yet overjoyed at the sound of her baby’s heartbeat. She looked to Stephanie, smile wide on her face through the tears to see that Stephanie also had a few tears falling down her cheeks. “It’s incredible, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Stephanie sighed happily. “Have I mentioned yet that I’m proud of you?” Abigail just smiled at Stephanie, that soft smile from before which seemed to be only for her.

Dr. Bell cleared her throat and they looked back to her. “Would you like a couple photos to take home?” Abigail nodded. “Okay, let’s snap a few and then get you cleaned up so we can finish off your exam.”

A few moments later, Abigail was cleaned up and sitting up again, Stephanie having resumed her spot next to her. “So just a couple more questions for you,” Dr. Bell said once they were all settled down again. “Dr. Radford covered a bit I’ve noticed but I want to check a few things for myself. How has the morning sickness been?”

“I’m nauseous pretty much constantly but I’ve had it under control with the help of ginger. I’ve only actually thrown up a couple of times.” Stephanie winced and Abigail rolled her eyes. “For the last time, it wasn’t your fault.” Dr. Bell raised an eyebrow. “We learned that blueberries trigger it the hard way.”

“Ah, gotcha. Fair warning, that trigger will probably last the whole pregnancy.” Abigail groaned. “Now, how about mood swings, have you been experiencing those?”

“I find that I’m more emotional than usual but nothing too bad.”

“Okay. How tired have you felt?”

“Exhausted,” Abigail griped.

Dr. Bell chuckled. “Don’t worry, that should lighten up in the second trimester along with the morning sickness.” Abigail groaned at the prospect of another few weeks of dealing with that. “And finally, any aches or pains as of recent?”

Abigail blushed. “My breasts have been,” she trailed off.

“Sore?” Abigail nodded. “Completely normal. That’s them getting ready to feed a baby, you’ll get used to it after a while. I always find it’s best to advise that patients avoid any bras that compress them as well as leave them alone during any sort of sexual activity to help minimize discomfort.”

“Right,” Abigail drew out the syllable, feeling awkward.

“Okay, just a couple more things and then you’re good to go,” Dr. Bell continued.

“Well that was wonderfully awkward,” Abigail remarked as they got into Stephanie’s car at the end of the appointment.

“Maybe a bit towards the end,” Stephanie relented. “But there were some really great parts too.” She indicated the photos in Abigail’s hand.

“Yeah,” Abigail gazed down at the photos, a dopey grin on her face. She was quiet for a moment before looking at Stephanie with a sigh. “It’s time to talk to Phil, isn’t it?”

“You really can’t put it off much longer,” Stephanie agreed. “But it also doesn’t have to be today. Maybe you could text him and see when he’s got time to talk, that should give you a bit of time to prepare.”

“You’re right.” Abigail pulled out her phone and unlocked it. She paused before typing out something in an aggravated huff and then sending it. “Done.” Stephanie said nothing, the pair just sharing a meaningful look soon broken by the chime of Abigail’s phone. “He says he’s actually meeting a potential partner in Blairsville tomorrow and has time to talk after.” Abigail sucked in a breath. “He’s suggested we meet for dinner.”

“Should make him come to the Bistro, give you the hometown advantage.” Stephanie chuckled humourlessly.

Abigail shook her head. “I don’t want people finding out if he decides to make a scene. I really don’t know how this is going to go down.”

“Okay, then tell me where you’re going to be, and I’ll spy on you guys from a nearby table.”

This manage to elicit laughter from Abigail. Stephanie giggled along with her, the flutter returning. “I hope you’re serious because I might just have to take you up on that.”

“One hundred percent serious. I told you, whatever you need, I’m there.”

“In that case, please do exactly that. I’m hoping this is going to go okay but I want backup present just in case.” Abigail ran a hand through her hair, clearly stressed.

“Of course, sounds like a plan.” Stephanie pulled into the Bistro’s parking lot. “Anyway, I’m in the mood for a grilled cheese, you in? Or do you need to head to the flower shop?”

“I’ve got time for lunch,” Abigail shrugged, smiling softly at Stephanie. “And maybe for one of your amazing ginger cookies.”

Stephanie laughed, “coming right up.”

Abigail ran a hand through her hair, taking a steadying breath as she sat in some random restaurant in Blairsville that she had agreed to meet Phil at, glancing across the room to the corner that Stephanie had tucked herself into.

Stephanie caught her eye and raised an eyebrow, silently asking her if she was okay. Abigail nodded slowly, seeing Phil approach out of the corner of her eye. Stephanie noticed him too, hiding behind her menu again so that he wouldn’t see her.

“Abigail.” Phil greeted her as he sat down.

“Phil,” Abigail responded, voice somewhat icy.

He gave her a strange look. “So, I’m going to guess this isn’t an ‘I want to rekindle the relationship’ meeting?”

“No, it is not,” Abigail confirmed.

“Well, I don’t know what’s about to happen, but I think I need a drink. What are you having?” Phil picked up the wine menu as he spoke.

Abigail cringed inwardly, she should have seen this coming. Hopefully he wouldn’t think anything of her answer at first. “Water,” she deadpanned, holding up her glass.

Phil gave her another strange look. “No alcohol, huh? Suddenly I’m very concerned, what on Earth requires you to keep your wits fully about you?” He thought for a second, speaking again before Abigail could respond. “Did my lawyer screw up and send you something pertaining to that intellectual property debacle anyway? I swear I told him not to.”

“No, it’s nothing like that.” Abigail kept her face emotionless.

They were interrupted by a waiter coming by to take Phil’s drink order. “So, then what it is?” He asked once the waiter had moved on.

Abigail sighed, best just to rip off the bandage. “I’m pregnant.”

“And what exactly does that have to do with me?” At this point you would have thought Abigail had grown a second head with the way he was looking at her.

“You are not seriously asking me that right now.” Incredulity filled Abigail’s voice. “Why else would I be telling you this?”

“It’s not mine,” Phil stated resolutely.

“Thank you for the implications behind that sentence, but I have been with no one other than you in months,” Abigail rebutted coldly.

“Fine. I assume you’re going to deal with it?” Phil asked nonchalantly.

“Excuse me?” Abigail’s voice cracked like a whip.

“You heard me.”

Abigail’s eyes flashed. “You think I would get rid of my _baby_?” She saw Stephanie move to intervene in the background and held up a hand beside the table to tell her to stand down.

“You have never shown any interest in becoming a mother,” Phil said, frustrated.

“That doesn’t mean I don’t want this,” Abigail pointed out. “In fact, the more I’ve thought about it, the more I’ve wanted this.”

“Well I don’t,” Phil interjected.

Abigail deflated. “What?” She whispered.

“I have never wanted to have kids. I have no interest, I have no time, and quite frankly, I’m still trying to build my brand and a child doesn’t fit into it.” Abigail had to force back tears at how callous Phil was being. She had expected a great number of reactions, but not this. “I don’t care what you decide, I want no part in this.”

Tears glistened in Abigail’s eyes, but she managed to keep them from falling. “How could you be so heartless about this? This is your child you’re talking about.”

“And simply put, I don’t want this child.” Phil just shrugged, swirling the glass of wine Abigail hadn’t noticed appear.

“Fine. Then I want you to sign away your rights.” Phil startled and Abigail smirked, having finally knocked him off guard. “I will not allow you any chance to hurt this child and by doing this you won’t be required to pay child support ever and you can’t just pop in and out as it fits your image.” Abigail sneered at the last bit. “That being said, if they ever decide that they want to meet you, I won’t stand in their way. They deserve that chance if they want it, even if you don’t.”

Phil searched for an argument, Abigail staring him down. Eventually he gave up. “Fine. Have your lawyer get in touch with mine.” He drained the last of his wine and got up, tossing a couple bills on the table. He left without another acknowledgement, and as soon as he was out the door, Stephanie was up, tossing a tip on her table and rushing over to Abigail.

“Are you okay?” She studied Abigail intently. It had nearly killed her watching from afar and not being able to intervene. It had been okay at first, but as the conversation had gotten more and more heated, she had seen Abigail’s stress level rising, and though Abigail had indicated for her to not intervene, it had taken all her willpower not to anyway.

Abigail shook her head, the words not coming. “Can we get out of here?” She finally managed to say, voice quiet and broken.

“Of course,” Stephanie immediately offered Abigail her hand. “Do you want to go to Grey House or to mine?” She asked as they made their way out of the restaurant to Stephanie’s car.

“Can we go to yours?” Stephanie felt a pang in her chest at how small Abigail sounded.

“Absolutely.” With one more worried glance at Abigail, Stephanie pulled out of the parking lot.

Abigail staying over at Stephanie’s had become something of a regular occurrence over the last few weeks. Most often it happened on nights where Abigail was particularly agitated or upset – it seemed Stephanie was the best at keeping her calm – but sometimes it was simply because they hadn’t realized how late it had gotten and Abigail had been too tired to go back to Grey House. And since that first night when Abigail had just discovered her pregnancy, she always stayed with Stephanie in her room, in her bed, despite the fact that the spare room was now long finished.

Stephanie spent a lot of time trying not to think about how she always slept better those nights.

The car ride was silent. Abigail seemed numb; no anger coming from her, but no signs of her being upset either. Stephanie had never seen Abigail like this before and a large part of her was ready to kill Phil.

Abigail stayed silent as they entered the house, moving to the bedroom without a word. Stephanie bit her lip as she watched her go, wondering what the best course of action was. She finally settled on making some camomile, giving Abigail a chance to collect her thoughts before trying to get her to talk.

Abigail was in pyjamas but sitting up in bed when Stephanie came into the room. She put their mugs down before disappearing into the bathroom to change. Once she came out, she climbed into the bed next to Abigail who immediately curled into her side. “So, what happened?” Stephanie asked softly.

“He wants nothing to do with it.” Abigail’s voice was as blank as her face.

“What?!” Stephanie was shocked.

“Apparently he’s never wanted kids and they don’t fit into his brand. He told me he didn’t care what I decided, even asked me if I was going to deal with it.” Abigail buried her face into Stephanie’s side, and Stephanie could feel her shoulders starting to shake.

“Bastard,” Stephanie swore. That was it, she was going to kill him.

Abigail chuckled wanly. “You’re not wrong. But I’m making him sign away his rights so that he can’t do anything to hurt them.” She rubbed her stomach as she spoke.

“I wish I had been able to see the look on his face.”

“It was pretty great,” Abigail agreed, yawning.

Stephanie ran a hand through Abigail’s hair. “Sleep, you need it. You know I’ll be here in the morning if you need to talk.”

Abigail nodded, already halfway to sleep. “Thanks Stephanie,” she mumbled sleepily. Within seconds she was asleep.

Stephanie watched Abigail sleep, feeling her heart clench at everything she had been through not just that day but recently. She lay down slowly, doing her best not to disturb Abigail who was cuddled up against her. She still couldn’t place what this out of place emotion she was feeling was, but it probably wasn’t relevant. Besides, Abigail needed her, her emotions weren’t important currently.

Still, she couldn’t help but wonder what it was she was feeling.

Stephanie blinked awake the next morning, surprised to find the bed empty next to her. She shot up, worried that Abigail’s morning sickness had gotten worse, to see her standing in front of the mirror, shirt lifted up. “Abigail?” Her voice was rough with sleep. “You okay?”

“I’m showing,” was all Abigail whispered. Stephanie got up and moved so that she was next to Abigail and sure enough, Abigail’s stomach was just barely rounded, the barest hint of a bump showing.

Still, it took Stephanie’s breath away. “Wow,” she breathed.

“Yeah,” Abigail stood mesmerized for a moment before groaning. “Ugh, if I’m showing this early, I’m going to be so fat by the end.”

“Stop that,” Stephanie scolded her. “You’ll be pregnant, not fat. Besides, whatever weight you are you would still always be the most beautiful woman in the room.” Abigail said nothing, just giving Stephanie that soft smile that seemed to be reserved only for her. Stephanie felt that familiar pang and suddenly realized what she was feeling.

Oh _shit_.


	4. A New York Minute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time comes to take a trip to New York plus more revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I be updating right this moment? Probably not, I have a whole pile of other things to do. Am I updating this though? Yes because I need a break from that giant pile of other things.
> 
> Anyway, you guys didn't really think I would write something like this and not include a trip to New York and therefore down memory lane, did you? Either way enjoy this little venture of Abigail and Stephanie's feat. a scene between Abigail and Cassie at the end

Stephanie spent the next couple weeks trying very hard not to think about her feelings.

Maybe another time she would have gone for it, asked Abigail out. But the complications of a relationship were something that Abigail didn’t need right now, she already had enough to deal with. Stephanie just hoped that Abigail hadn’t noticed her attempts to hide how awkward she was being with the whole thing.

On the surface, Abigail hadn’t seemed to. But what Abigail expressed and what she thought were often two different things Stephanie had learned over the last few years she had known her. What Stephanie did know, however, was that Abigail’s energy was starting to return and her morning sickness starting to fade as she started to move into the second trimester. And now that she was feeling better, she had decided it was time to take a trip to New York and see her father, break the news to him.

Which is how Stephanie found herself in her current predicament.

The plane ride hadn’t been awful, but it hadn’t been great either. Stephanie would be the first to admit that she wasn’t a great flier and Abigail had noticed right away despite her best efforts. The result being that Abigail had drawn Stephanie close, and had kept her in a steady embrace for the duration of the short flight, in an attempt to keep her anxiety at bay.

It had had the opposite effect, even if Stephanie really liked the feeling of Abigail’s arms around her.

“Let us out here,” Abigail said to the cab driver abruptly, bringing Stephanie out of her musings. She shot Abigail a confused look but went with it, grabbing their bags as Abigail payed the cab driver.

She waited until the cab had pulled away to ask, “so what exactly are we doing here?”

“My father used to bring me to this park all the time when I was a kid. Well, at least whenever he was home.” Abigail wandered further into the park as she spoke, pausing at the swing set to run a hand along the metal frame. “I remember him pushing me on these swings, catching me at the bottom of the slide.” She looked to the path leading to a nearby forest. “Even taught me to ride a bike on that path.”

“You’ve never mentioned any of that before,” Stephanie replied softly, taking in the wistful look on Abigail’s face. “How many memories is this trip bringing up?”

“A lot,” Abigail admitted, sitting down on a swing. “It’s kind of a mixed bag of emotions.”

Stephanie put their bags down and sat on the swing next to Abigail. “Anything in particular you want to work through right now?”

Abigail shook her head and the pair sat in silence for a few minutes. “Do you think he’s going to be disappointed in me? I mean look at me, I’m a soon-to-be single mother whose baby’s father isn’t even in the picture. It’s not exactly any parent’s dream.”

“You know what I think?” Was Stephanie’s response, Abigail looked at her, eyes glassy. “I think that there isn’t a whole lot in the world that you could do that would disappoint your father. I think that he is going to love the idea of being a grandfather, assuming you plan on him being such.”

Abigail nodded. “I do. Our relationship may not be a hundred percent fixed yet, but I couldn’t imagine not giving him the chance to be a grandfather.”

“Then why are you worried?” Abigail gave Stephanie a questioning look. “The only thing that could disappoint him here is not giving him a chance to be in this baby’s life. You’re giving that to him, how could he possibly be disappointed in you?”

Abigail stood suddenly, Stephanie following suit, and basically launched herself at Stephanie, wrapping her arms around her tightly. “How am I ever going to repay you for everything you’ve done?” She murmured into Stephanie’s shoulder.

“You don’t owe me anything, what else are best friends for?” Stephanie’s voice was slightly pained but she brushed it off as, “now, as much as I love you, I can’t breathe.”

Abigail stepped back with a blush. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay, don’t worry about it.” Stephanie rubbed Abigail’s arm. “So, are you ready to do this?”

“Absolutely not, let’s go.” Abigail grabbed Stephanie’s hand, and led them over to their bags before dragging her off in the direction of her childhood home.

They reached it only a few minutes later. Abigail put down her bag to knock on the door and it was then that Stephanie realized their hands were still intertwined. She tried to let go, not wanting to give Arthur the wrong idea, but Abigail only held on tighter.

Arthur opened the door only seconds later. “Abby!” He pulled Abigail into his arms, her hugging him back as best as she could without letting go of Stephanie’s hand. Stephanie squeezed it in reassurance, Arthur might not have known Abigail well enough to sense her nervousness before, but Stephanie knew how to read her like a book. “I’m so glad you’re here,” he pulled back so he could take a good look at her, “and looking well.” He turned to Stephanie. “Stephanie! I was so glad to hear that Abby was bringing you with her.” He pulled her in for a hug as well. “Don’t suppose you brought any of those amazing cinnamon rolls with you,” he joked.

Stephanie let out a small exclamation as she was pulled into the unexpected hug. “I’m afraid not, but I did bring some of my famous peanut butter oatmeal cookies. I figured they would survive the flight better.”

“Sounds excellent. Now come in, come in, you two must be exhausted from your flight.” The pair picked up their bags and followed him into the house. “I have to say, I’m thrilled to see you two together.” A pit of dread developed in Stephanie’s stomach, but Arthur continued talking before she could correct him. “I’ve set you two up in Abigail’s old room. Of course, it’s a queen-sized bed rather than the twin sized one she had when she was a kid but otherwise, I’ve pretty much replicated everything else.”

“Oh, we’re not together in that way,” Stephanie finally managed to interject when Arthur paused.

Abigail dropped Stephanie’s hand. “Yeah, she’s the best friend I’ve ever had, but our relationship is not a romantic one.”

“Oh,” Arthur raised an eyebrow. “Is that so?” Stephanie and Abigail nodded awkwardly. “Well, guess I’ll make up the guest room then. In the meantime, Abby, why don’t you show Stephanie around? Let me know what you think of what I’ve done with the place.” With that he disappeared down the hall, throwing a questioning look their way before he did.

“Sorry about that,” Abigail said once he was out of earshot. “I should have realized what this looked like.”

“It’s not your fault,” Stephanie responded. “I just didn’t want him to get the wrong idea about us considering the news you’re actually here to tell him.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” Abigail replied wistfully, a look Stephanie couldn’t quite figure out flashing across her face briefly before she shook it off. “Anyway, let’s take that tour.”

The awkwardness dissipated a bit as Abigail led Stephanie through the house, telling stories of her childhood and commenting on changes Arthur had made or what he had kept the same. Finally, they made their way back into the living room where Arthur was now waiting for them.

“Guest room is now set up, sorry about the mix-up. I’ve put your bag in there as well,” Arthur said to Stephanie before turning to Abigail. “So, what do you think about what I’ve done with the place?”

“It’s,” Abigail paused thoughtfully. “It’s exactly how I remember it. A few changes, sure, time has passed after all, but it’s perfect.”

“I’m glad you like it,” Arthur gave Abigail a meaningful look. “Now, sit, sit! Can I get either of you any coffee or tea? Cassie just sent me some of her amazing Chai spice camomile, I could make up a pot of that.”

“That sounds lovely,” Stephanie agreed, Abigail nodding.

“Perfect, I’ll be right back. I have some chocolate chip muffins from the bakery on Third as well.”

Abigail perked up. “Lucia’s? It still exists?”

“It does indeed, and the food is just as good as I remember.”

Stephanie raised an eyebrow as Arthur disappeared into the kitchen. “Lucia’s, eh? Should I be jealous?”

“This bakery was my favourite as a child but rest assured, nothing can beat your food these days.” Abigail squeezed Stephanie’s hand briefly, giving her _that _smile and Stephanie felt herself blush. She cursed internally. Abigail seemed to misread what she was thinking, “don’t worry, I don’t think we’re about to get an interrogation, no need to be concerned about a shovel talk.”

Stephanie shook her head. “I’m not worried about that, I’m just worried about you.” Well, it wasn’t a lie.

“I’m okay, I think I just need to rip off the band-aid.” Abigail took a calming breath and Stephanie instinctively reached out to rub her knee reassuringly.

“Alright, here we go, tea and muffins,” came Arthur’s voice. Stephanie jerked her hand back and a flash of what appeared to be disappointment flitted across Abigail’s face, leaving Stephanie somewhat confused. “Fresh too, just picked them up this morning.”

“Thanks, Dad.” Abigail gave him a small smile, picking up a muffin, unwrapping and biting into it. “You were right, exactly as I remember.” She broke off a piece and held it out to Stephanie. “Seriously, try it.”

Stephanie accepted the bit of muffin and popped it in her mouth. “Okay, I see what all the fuss is about.”

“Don’t worry, your muffins are still my favourite,” Abigail nudged Stephanie playfully.

The group chatted for a few minutes, enjoying the tea and muffins. “So, what brings you here?” Arthur finally asked. “If this were just a regular visit, you’d have come by yourself.”

Abigail sighed, putting down her tea. “You’re right. I do have something to tell you.”

“Is everything okay? Do you need anything? I can help you.” Arthur spoke quickly, suddenly concerned.

“No, Dad, it isn’t anything like that, it’s just…” Abigail trailed off with a pause before taking a deep breath. “I’m pregnant.”

“You’re?” Concern turned to incredulity.

Abigail nodded. “You’re going to be a grandfather.”

“I’m going to be a? Oh, _Abby_.” Tears filled Arthur’s eyes as he embraced Abigail. Stephanie watched them contently, smile on her face. “Honestly, I didn’t know if this day would ever come and if it did, I didn’t know if you would want me to be in your child’s life. I know things haven’t been fully mended between us yet, but I am so happy you’re giving me this chance.”

“I couldn’t imagine not doing so,” Abigail gave him a watery smile. “I’m sure you have questions.”

Arthur nodded his head in assent. “When are you due?”

“February 16th, I’m about 13 weeks now,” Abigail rubbed her stomach as she spoke, tiny bump easily hidden by her clothing still.

Then, the dreaded question. “Who’s the father?”

Stephanie tensed, not sure what reaction to expect from Abigail after what had happened. But Abigail seemed oddly calm. “He’s irrelevant,” was her answer, voice brisk.

“What do you mean?” Arthur asked. Stephanie winced.

“That means that he wants nothing to do with this and therefore isn’t in the picture.” This time Abigail’s voice was cold. Stephanie hoped Arthur would get the memo that she didn’t want to talk about it anymore.

He didn’t. “What’s his name? I’ve got connections, I’ll ruin him.”

“It doesn’t matter. I’m taking steps to ensure that he cannot hurt this child. There will be no ruining of anyone and that’s all I have to say on the subject.” Abigail’s voice left no room for argument though Stephanie prepared to intervene just in case.

Arthur held his hands up in defeat. “Alright, you win. Now, did I tell you that the Wilsons still live two doors down?”

Arthur’s attempt to change the subject worked. “Seriously? They were like a hundred years old when I _was_ a kid, not expecting a kid.”

“I know.” Arthur chuckled. “They’re still power walking around the neighbourhood too.”

“Mrs. Wilson still the worst gossip in the neighbourhood?” Arthur nodded and she turned to Stephanie. “Seriously, this woman puts _Martha _to shame.”

“So, nothing happens in this neighbourhood without her knowing?” Abigail and Arthur caught each other’s eye before turning to Stephanie and nodding. “Yep, sounds like Martha.”

“I’m sure she’ll be wondering who you are and what the two of you are doing here. I’ll make sure to mention to someone that my daughter is visiting with her friend before they head off to the city for a few days,” Arthur shrugged.

“Thanks, Dad,” Abigail said softly.

“Anything for you, Abby.” He reached over and patted her hand, Stephanie wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

She made a mental note to keep any sort of PDA restricted to indoors for the weekend though.

“Hey,” Cassie looked up from the stove as Abigail came into the kitchen and put her bag down on the bench. “How did it go?”

“Surprisingly well.” Abigail took a seat across from Cassie. “He predictably wanted to ruin Phil, but I wouldn’t allow him to do so.”

“And how are you dealing with that?” Cassie asked, knowingly.

Abigail sighed, she should have known Cassie would never let it go without checking up on her. “Honestly, it stings. I mean, it’s not like I expected him to suddenly become a family man, but I had hoped he would at least want a hand in his child’s upbringing.” Abigail paused and Cassie raised an eyebrow, encouraging her to continue. “Though I guess him being all out means he can’t hurt them.” She looked down, placing a hand on her stomach. “I just worry about the day they inevitably ask about him. I don’t want to lie, but I don’t want to cause any unnecessary pain, and all Phil has proven to be is unnecessary pain.”

“Pain is inevitable. All you can do is learn how to move beyond it and grow from it. No parent wants to see their child in pain, but we have to accept that it’s a part of life and can help build character.” Cassie gave Abigail a sympathetic smile.

“It’s still so weird to think of myself as a parent. I wasn’t sure kids were ever something I was going to have. I wasn’t prepared for this and yet I can’t help but want to prevent any pain from coming their way.” Abigail wrapped an arm around her midriff protectively as she spoke.

“That’s the strength of the maternal instinct. Even if you’re struggling consciously, it works subconsciously.” Cassie turned off the stove and moved to sit next to Abigail. “I may have already been a parent of sorts before I got pregnant with Grace, but even I found that the concept of being a parent didn’t really sink in until later in my pregnancy.”

“Really?” Abigail found it somewhat hard to believe considering that Cassie was the most caring and compassionate person she knew.

Cassie nodded. “I know it’s intimidating, but you’ll hit that moment where everything clicks into place soon enough. It may seem like it’s never going to happen, but it does, trust me the stories Jake could tell you about my pregnancy if he were here,” she trailed off, chuckling half-heartedly.

“What was your pregnancy like? I remember noticing some of the morning sickness when I was visiting that first time, but other than that I’ve never heard much about it.”

“Honestly, it was rough.” Cassie shook her head, fond smile on her face. “I have no regrets obviously, but there is definitely a reason Grace is the only child I ever had. I was just happy she had Brandon and Lori and wasn’t an only child. It’s always been comforting knowing that she has someone still should anything ever happen to me.”

Abigail felt her stomach drop. “I guess I’ve never wanted to think about it that way.”

“Of course, I have no doubts that it’ll be easier for you.” Cassie brightened slightly. “Pregnancy gets harder the older you are and I was a few years older than you are now when I had Grace.” She gripped Abigail’s hand. “Besides, you, and this baby, have me and Grace. You know we’re not going anywhere.”

Something shifted into place for Abigail. Even with the support she had felt somewhat on her own. But hearing what Cassie had to say was what really made her realize that she wasn’t alone, that she had her family. She had no reason to worry, if something were to happen to her, god forbid, Cassie and Grace were right there.

Of course, Stephanie had made it clear she wasn’t going anywhere either, but Abigail couldn’t place such a burden on her, especially not when she didn’t have any connection to the child other than being her best friend.

It was like Cassie could read her mind. “No matter what’s going on with Phil, you haven’t been alone this entire time, Stephanie’s been there, hasn’t she?”

“It’s not like I can ask something like that of her. I can’t burden her like that.” Cassie just gave her her patented knowing look. “What?”

“Nothing.” Abigail looked at her disbelievingly. “I’m just saying maybe you should consider why Stephanie is so insistent on not leaving your side.”

“Well she is my best friend.” What on Earth was Cassie going on about?

“She is, but maybe you should consider that things are more mutual than you think,” Cassie said mysteriously.

Abigail gave Cassie a strange look. “Cassie, you know I love you, right?” Cassie nodded. “Good, because you are making absolutely no sense.”

“Just keep it in mind,” was all Cassie had to say.

Shit, was she that obvious?


	5. The Big Reveal(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the rest of the gang to find out and Abigail has another appointment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't really expand on that summary without giving anything away tbh
> 
> Anyway, no chapter tomorrow, possibly the next day as well. I'm ridiculously busy tomorrow and have no idea what I have going on Saturday yet so we'll see then if I manage to get one up or not. Hope you guys are still enjoying this!

Abigail had never been so thankful for her poker face as she had been these past several weeks.

So what if she had feelings for Stephanie? She doubted they would ever be returned; therefore, she would keep them to herself in order to keep Stephanie’s friendship.

The weekend after Abigail and Stephanie went to New York represented Cassie’s annual barbeque, held for both family and friends. It was always a night filled with food, drinks, games, and laughter.

And this year, served as the perfect opportunity for Abigail to make news of her pregnancy public.

Having this chance was almost a relief really. After having done so many individual announcements, Abigail was glad to be able to tell everyone else all at once. Yet, the prospect of doing so was still intimidating.

“Don’t worry,” Stephanie had said as she and Abigail stood in Grey House’s kitchen cutting up fruit. “I’ll be right there with you.” Abigail smiled at her in return, wishing desperately that they were about to reveal a different sort of announcement, but knowing that such an event was likely never to happen.

For now, though, dinner was starting to wind down, people eating the last bites of their burgers, the final forkfuls of their salads, and at least one person had definitely noticed the fact that Abigail hadn’t touched any of the different forms of alcohol on offer. Sure enough, “you sure you don’t want any wine, Abigail? It’s not like you to turn down having a glass at an event, and I did bring that red we all like.” Of course, Martha would bring it up in front of everyone.

“Guess tonight I’m more into the Shirley Temples,” Abigail rebutted, holding up her glass. Thankfully, Cassie always made sure there was at least one non-alcoholic cocktail for those who were underage or, in her case, pregnant.

“Still, seems like an odd choice for you.” A few people hummed an agreement with Martha’s statement.

Abigail sighed in exasperation, knowing that the topic wasn’t about to get dropped. She felt Stephanie’s hand on her knee under the table, giving her a reassuring squeeze. She shot her a quick grateful look before talking a deep breath and speaking. “Okay, you got me. There is a reason for my choice of drink tonight.” No one spoke, only looked at her curiously. “Of course, a few of you already know this, but I’ve been waiting for the right time to make a big announcement. Couldn’t wait forever though, I am due in February after all.” She paused, taking a sip of her drink and waiting for everyone to click.

Martha clicked first, letting out a loud gasp. “No?!” Abigail just smiled, biting her lip and nodding her head.

It was then that most of the others figured it out, a chorus of congratulations ringing out. Nick, however, still looked confused. “Wait,” he interjected. “What’s going on?”

Grace levelled him with an exasperated look. “You cannot be serious right now.”

Nick held his arms up in defense. “I am completely serious, I have no idea what’s going on.”

Grace rolled her eyes. “Ugh, you are such a guy.”

Nick looked unsure what to think, Sam decided it time to step in and save him. “Well, I’ve apparently failed as a father if you can’t figure out the significance of that statement, please tell me health class explained what a woman means when she says she’s due.”

“Yeah, it means she’s – oh.” It finally dawned on Nick.

“About time,” Grace muttered.

“Hey!” Nick threw back.

“Enough,” Sam interjected as Grace opened her mouth to retort. They both mumbled apologies.

“Moving on,” Martha spoke up. “Oh, this is just wonderful news. I propose a toast.” She raised her glass. “To Abigail and the new little Merriwick on the way.”

Various cheers and congratulations went around the table as everyone raised their glasses. Abigail smiled somewhat awkwardly at all the attention. She caught Stephanie’s eye, who smiled encouragingly at her, and felt herself blush.

Okay, so maybe her poker face wasn’t as good as she thought.

It was just the next morning that Abigail found herself relieved that her pregnancy was out in the open as she had just discovered that she wouldn’t have been able to hide it much longer, if at all.

Abigail threw yet another pair of pants on her bed with a frustrated cry, switching tactics and pulling a skirt out. Only to discover that she couldn’t zip that up either. It joined the growing pile on the bed with yet another frustrated cry as a knock came at her bedroom door.

“Come in,” Abigail sighed, pulling on her robe.

Cassie entered, something in her hands. “I heard a bit of a commotion and had a feeling you might have use for these.” She held out the pile of fabric and Abigail just raised an eyebrow. “They’re a couple of old pairs of maternity pants from when I had Grace. I figured you could make use of them until you have time to go get some of your own. They’re not exactly your style, but they should fit.”

“Thanks,” Abigail said quietly, accepting Cassie’s offer.

“You okay?” Cassie asked, sensing Abigail’s lack of enthusiasm.

“There’s just something depressing about your clothes not fitting anymore.” Abigail collapsed on her bed. “And something unnerving about how much more real this makes everything.”

“I’m sure you’ll move past that soon enough.” Cassie took a seat next to Abigail. “This one is a tough spot for most people, but your perspective will change soon.” A glint shimmered in her eyes. “In the meantime, I think a shopping trip is in order.”

“Did someone say shopping?” Grace appeared in the doorway. “Because if there’s a shopping trip in the works, I want in.”

“It would appear that Abigail is in need of some maternity clothing. A couple old items from me will get her through the week, but I think we should hit the shops next weekend.” Cassie looked to Abigail. “What do you think?”

A small but genuine smile came across Abigail’s face. “I think I like the idea of a Merriwick women shopping trip, it’s been too long.”

“It really has.” Grace squealed. “This is going to be so much fun! I can’t wait to find you so many cute maternity clothes, I’m so excited.” Grace was practically vibrating on the spot.

Cassie raised an eyebrow. “How much coffee have you had today?”

“Let’s not worry about that. Anyway, I’m late to meet Courtney. Text me details!” Grace vanished back out into the hallway.

“Chances she pulled another all-nighter reading?” Abigail glanced sideways at Cassie.

“High enough that I think I’m going to have to have a chat with her about that.” Cassie caught Abigail’s eye and the pair started laughing. “She’s right though, a shopping trip will be fun.”

“Yeah, it will.” Abigail glanced down at her stomach and groaned. “Dress shopping isn’t going to be though.”

Cassie rubbed Abigail’s arm sympathetically. “I’m sure everything will go just fine when the time comes.”

“I hope so,” Abigail responded, though she had a feeling that Cassie was talking about more than just dresses.

“Relax,” Stephanie said a couple weeks later as she and Abigail sat in the exam room waiting for Dr. Bell. “There’s no reason for you to be this nervous.”

“I’m not nervous,” Abigail responded, unconvincingly. Stephanie just raised an eyebrow. “Okay, fine, I’m nervous. So much seems to have changed since my last appointment.” She rested a hand on her now quite prominent belly. Abigail’s stomach had suddenly seemed to pop out in the last couple of weeks, making her pregnancy now impossible to hide. 

Stephanie thought it suited Abigail, she had really started to glow recently, and her bump really was adorable. Other than some reassurances about her appearance though, she had mostly kept those thoughts to herself. She didn’t want to be too overt about her feelings.

“Things should be changing, that’s what being pregnant is about. Doesn’t mean anything has changed for the worse.” Stephanie laid a hand over Abigail’s. “This appointment is going to go fine.”

“I hope so,” Abigail gave Stephanie that smile.

A knock came at the door and Dr. Bell entered. “Ah, Ms. Pershing, how are you today?”

“I’m well, thank you.”

Dr. Bell noticed Stephanie next to Abigail. “And Ms. Borden, lovely to see you again.”

“You as well.”

Dr. Bell pulled up Abigail’s chart. “So, things were still completely on track last appointment. Any concerns or anything you want to touch upon in today’s appointment?”

Abigail shook her head. “No concerns. Everything’s much the same except, well,” she gestured to her belly.

Dr. Bell chuckled. “Yes, you do seem to have gained a couple inches there. Don’t worry, it just means your baby’s growth is right on track. I’m guessing you’re completely in maternity clothes now?”

Abigail shrugged. “I have a few of my shirts that still fit, but I am mostly wearing maternity wear now, yes. Especially the pants,” she chuckled quietly. Dr. Bell raised an eyebrow. “Let’s just say it was very much a good thing my cousin still had a couple old pairs of maternity pants lying around because I discovered one morning that nothing fit.” Stephanie hadn’t witnessed it, but she still couldn’t help but giggle at Abigail’s exasperation. She giggled even harder as Abigail shoved her playfully, shushing her.

Dr. Bell shook her head at their antics, though she was clearly smiling. “Well, we’ll take your weight and measurements as is standard, but I don’t think you have anything to be concerned about. In the meantime…”

They went through the standards fairly quickly. Everything was on track; no red flags were coming up. Which left, “now, to finish off the appointment, it’s time for your 16-week scan, you ready?” Abigail nodded eagerly. “Right, let’s get you set up then.”

Abigail followed suit, excited to get another look at her child since she hadn’t been able to since her initial appointment. She laid down on the exam table, looking to Stephanie and gripping her hand, the anticipation getting to the both of them.

“Alright, let’s take a look here.” Dr. Bell spread the gel around on Abigail’s stomach and brought the wand to it, moving it around until a solid image came up on the screen. Abigail sucked in a breath. “Looks a lot more like a baby than last time, huh?” Abigail nodded, eyes watering. Stephanie squeezed her hand, own eyes also glistening. “Everything looks to be as it should for where you are in your pregnancy. Obviously, this here is the head,” she pointed out things as she spoke, Abigail and Stephanie both watching intently.

Just when Abigail thought she couldn’t get more overwhelmed with emotion, Dr. Bell asked, “do you want to know the sex?”

“You can tell already?” Abigail sounded stunned, voice hardly more than a whisper.

“Well, assuming the baby cooperates that is.” Dr. Bell looked away from the computer and to Abigail. “What do you think? Some women like to know, some don’t, it’s completely up to you.”

Abigail instinctively turned to Stephanie. “She’s right, it’s completely up to you,” was all Stephanie could say.

“I want to know,” Abigail said so quietly the other women almost missed it.

“You do? You’re not going to rely on that Merriwick instinct for this one?” Stephanie’s voice was teasing but her face serious, wanting to make sure Abigail was making the right choice.

“I want to know if my instinct is correct,” was Abigail’s answer.

Stephanie laughed. “Fair enough.”

“Alright, let’s take a look here.” Dr. Bell moved the wand again, looking for the right angle. “And look at that, perfect view.”

“And?” Abigail stared at the screen, trying to see if she could figure it out.

“And it’s a perfect view of your little girl,” Dr. Bell smiled.

“My little girl?” Abigail’s voice broke as she started crying.

“Another little Merriwick girl to be impossible to surprise.” Stephanie felt a few tears slide down her own cheeks. “Oh, _Abigail_.” Abigail squeezed her hand and gave her a look that had Stephanie resisting the urge to kiss her.

“I’m so glad you’re here with me,” Abigail said, voice rough from the tears.

“I wouldn’t trade it for the world,” Stephanie responded, wishing Abigail knew just how deep those words ran.

What she didn’t realize was that Abigail wished she was there in a different capacity.

Cassie and Grace were waiting for them in the kitchen as they entered Grey House a short time later. Abigail raised an eyebrow. “Can we help you?”

Grace sighed exaggeratedly. “So?” She asked emphatically. Abigail and Stephanie just looked at each other, pretending to be confused. “Come on, did you find out?”

“Find out?” Abigail feigned dumb, looking at Stephanie again. “Do you know what she’s talking about?”

Stephanie shook her head. “I haven’t a clue, it’s not like your 16-week scan was today or anything.” They looked at each other in mock wonder.

Grace groaned. “You’re killing me here. Did you find out?”

Abigail grinned, deciding it was time to put her cousins out of their misery. “Well, you best brace yourselves, ladies, because come February there will be another Merriwick girl in the world.”

Grace practically screamed. “Another Merriwick girl! I can’t wait! Ooh, this is so exciting, I have to go tell Noah.” She went to leave the room, but not before pulling Abigail into a tight hug. “Oh, I’m so happy for you.”

“Thanks, Grace,” Abigail replied softly. Grace pulled back with a smile before bounding out of the room.

“Well, I may not have the same energy level as her, but I am equally as thrilled for you,” Cassie said, also hugging Abigail. “You have an absolutely crazy but utterly fulfilling journey ahead of you and I can’t wait to witness it.” She held Abigail at arm’s length, a twinkle in her eye. “And don’t worry, I’ll be here for all your advice needs.”

“I will be taking you up on that, probably too many times to count.” Abigail gave a watery laugh. “Thank you, Cassie.”

“Of course.” Cassie clasped her hands together. “Now, let’s see a photo.”


	6. Dresses and other things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time comes to dress shop for the wedding and Stephanie gives Abigail a 'gift' of sorts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I am alive and managed to get a chapter up today. Should hopefully not skip any more days but we'll see what happens tomorrow tomorrow 
> 
> I am not elaborating on the summary but I will say this is one of those chapters that makes this story rank an M rating (though it's a light M in this case). Please enjoy and thanks for the response so far!

The next few weeks seemed to blur together.

Business went about as usual. Abigail’s stomach continued to grow, people around town offered their congratulations and well wishes as they learned of the news. For all intents and purposes everything was perfect. Except…

“Okay, what gives?” Stephanie asked, walking into Abigail’s shop just after closing. “You’ve been super irritable lately, what’s going on?”

Abigail plastered a fake smile on her face. “I haven’t any idea what you’re talking about.”

“Yes, you do,” Stephanie countered. “Remember, I can’t help you if you won’t let me.”

Abigail grimaced. “Trust me, this is not something you can help me with.”

“Try me,” was Stephanie’s response.

“You can’t,” Abigail huffed, removing the last few thorns from the rose in her hands.

“You don’t know that,” Stephanie countered, frustration rising.

“Yes, I do.” Abigail punctuated every word.

“Prove it.”

Abigail threw down the rose in frustration. “Fine.” She sent a challenging glare at Stephanie who just raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue. “Turns out pregnancy hormones can do… _strange_ things to you and well, my stomach is getting in the way of…” she made a hand gesture.

_Oh_. “So, hormones are making you horny and your stomach is in the way of you finding release?” Stephanie felt her stomach clench as her mind flooded with images, both wanted and unwanted.

Abigail meanwhile, grimaced. “Well, if you have to put it that way.”

“Okay, your hormones are leaving you sexually frustrated and because your stomach is in the way, you are unable to relieve said frustration.” Stephanie deadpanned.

“That is somehow worse than the first version,” Abigail groaned dropping her head into her hands. “Now can we please drop this? It’s embarrassing enough without spending time discussing it.”

“Fine,” Stephanie relented. “You want to grab some dinner? I’m in the mood for Italian.”

“Yeah, Italian sounds great,” Abigail picked up her bag, rubbing her stomach intently as she did.

Stephanie noticed. “Everything okay?”

Abigail nodded, “I’ve started to feel her move recently. Mostly little flutters, but she’s there.”

“Really?” Stephanie felt tears prick at the backs of her eyes.

“Yeah, I can’t wait for her to start kicking. I’d love for you to be able to feel her too.” She flashed Stephanie _that _smile.

“Looking forward to it,” Stephanie responded, gentle smile on her face.

Abigail had been proud of herself for deterring her and Stephanie’s conversation from what she didn’t want to talk about. She thought by bringing up the baby’s movement, Stephanie had forgotten all about the first part of their conversation.

At least until a box showed up for her at Grey House.

Thankfully, she had opened it in the privacy of her bedroom. She opened the box to find a note on top in Stephanie’s handwriting:

_Because it’ll be better for everyone if you’re less irritable._

Abigail had been confused at first until she removed the packing paper covering whatever was inside the box and immediately slammed the box closed again, face suddenly scarlet. She pulled out her phone.

_From: Abigail, 7:23_

_You did not just send me what I think you just sent me_.

Her phone rang just a moment later and she answered it without a word.

_“I see you got it.”_

“Did you seriously just send me a,” Abigail cut herself off, flustered.

_“I believe the word you’re looking for is vibrator. And yes, I did. A friend of mine who had a baby a few years ago swore by it.”_

“I cannot believe you did this. I mean I can believe you would, but I can’t believe you actually did.” Abigail was glad Stephanie couldn’t see her because she was sure she was red from head to toe.

And maybe a bit aroused.

_“Well believe it. Now, I’m going to let you go, I hope you’ll be a bit less frustrated next time I see you.”_ Abigail could hear the humour in her voice.

“I hate you,” she groaned.

_“Love you too. See you tomorrow.”_ And with that Stephanie hung up.

Abigail just stared at her phone in disbelief for a moment before turning her attention back to the box, biting her lip as she contemplated it, finally getting up and locking her door before unpackaging the contents.

And if she wished it had been Stephanie rather than a gift from Stephanie that had finally left her feeling satisfied afterward, well then that was just another thought to compartmentalize.

Abigail had been dreading this.

She was ecstatic for the wedding, sure, she loved seeing Cassie so happy, but that didn’t mean she was looking forward to all aspects. Especially not this.

Dress shopping.

Grace bound ahead of her and Stephanie into the shop, chattering excitedly about styles and colours she had been contemplating, ways the three of them could theme their dresses. Cassie had given the three of them free reign to choose their dresses, saying that the most important thing to her was that the three of them were comfortable, not that they matched some bridesmaid vision.

Still, despite normally loving dress shopping, Abigail couldn’t help but glance around the shop nervously.

Stephanie sensed this. “Hey, you okay?”

“I’d be surprised if we’re able to find anything that’ll fit me here forget be able to still fit when the actual wedding happens.” Abigail bit her lip, the wedding was still over a month away, there was no way she going to be able to find a dress capable of growing with her.

Stephanie took Abigail’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “We’ll find you something,” she promised. “It may not be this shop, but I guarantee that by the end of the day we will have found you a dress, even if it takes all three of us searching.”

Abigail relaxed somewhat, Stephanie’s reassurance having its intended effect. “Have I mentioned lately that I don’t know what I’d without you?”

“Maybe once or twice,” Stephanie responded playfully. “Now come on, we better rejoin Grace before she spontaneously combusts.”

Abigail glanced ahead to see Grace waiting impatiently for them. “Yeah, you’re right about that, let’s get this over with.”

The three wandered through the racks, Abigail admittedly looking more so for the others than for herself, and Stephanie took advantage of being out of her hearing range to whisper to Grace, “go easy on her, okay? I think she’s feeling more than a bit self conscious at the moment.”

Grace glanced over and took in the virtually blank look on Abigail’s face as she looked through the dresses and nodded. “Will do, though I have a feeling that all three of us are going to find the perfect dresses here.”

Stephanie gave her a look but didn’t argue. “Honestly, you can be as mysterious as your mother sometimes.” Grace just giggled as Stephanie flounced off in search of a dress.

The three continued their search, Stephanie slowly making her way back over to Abigail and sticking close to her side, occasionally picking out potential options for Abigail to no avail.

Grace came back over to them about ten minutes later declaring that she was pretty sure she had found the dress and dragging Abigail and Stephanie over to the fitting room with her. They waited patiently for her to change, Grace coming back out just a moment later, wearing a flowing one-shouldered pale purple dress. “Ta da!”

“Oh, Grace, it’s perfect,” Stephanie cooed as Grace twirled around.

“She’s right,” Abigail sounded choked up. “It looks absolutely beautiful on you.”

“Thank you, guys.” Grace gave them a warm smile. “I think I’m going to get it.”

“I think you should,” Abigail agreed, the first genuine smile on her face since they had entered the shop.

“Well, it’s decided then. Now, time to find dresses for you two.” Grace disappeared back into the stall.

“Yay,” Abigail whispered sarcastically, groaning.

Stephanie smiled sympathetically, wrapping a comforting arm around her. “I have no doubt that we’ll find you something perfect. Besides, no matter what happens, it’ll all be worth it in the end.” She gestured to Abigail’s stomach with her free hand.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” A hint of that smile flashed across Abigail’s face. “I’m still probably going to search more for you than for me though.”

Stephanie rolled her eyes affectionately. “Fair enough. Now, come on,” she said as Grace came back out of the stall, dress draped over her arm. “One down, two to go.”

Twenty minutes later, Stephanie came out of the fitting room in the third dress that Grace had shoved at her. “Okay, what do you two think of this one?” She stepped out wearing a knee length embroidered dress in a pale blue.

Abigail felt the breath get knocked out of her, finding herself glad that Grace answered first. “It looks absolutely perfect.”

“You think?” Stephanie asked her hopefully.

“I know,” Grace confirmed.

Stephanie turned to Abigail. “And what do you think?”

“I think Grace is right, it’s perfect.” Abigail looked at her longingly, Stephanie misinterpreting it as being dress-related.

“In that case, it’s time to find your perfect dress.” Stephanie smiled brightly at her before going to change out of the dress.

Grace immediately turned on Abigail, giving her a look. “What?” Abigail asked. Grace just made a gesture towards the stall, giving Abigail a pointed look. “Grace,” Abigail said warningly.

“What? I’m just saying.” Grace gave her a look that reminded Abigail just how much of Cassie was in her.

“Well, you’re wrong.” Abigail turned and went back into the racks before Grace could respond, not wanting to talk about it anymore. She let out a loud, exasperated sigh as she started looking through dresses half-heartedly, not expecting to find anything.

Stephanie came back out and raised an eyebrow at Grace, silently asking where Abigail was. Grace just tilted her head towards where Abigail was standing in the racks with a shrug. Stephanie just sighed, walking over to Abigail was standing, digging through her bag and pulling out a granola bar which she then proceeded to shove in Abigail’s hand. Abigail gave her a weird look. “You get grumpy when you’re hungry, besides I know your tells.” Abigail didn’t argue, just unwrapped the bar and took a bite. “Good. Remember, you are eating for two now. Feel any better?” She asked once Abigail had finished the bar.

Abigail nodded. “I do. Thanks, I honestly didn’t even realize.”

“Well, it’s a good thing you have me.” Stephanie grinned. “Now, any more optimistic about the dress thing?”

“Not really,” Abigail sighed.

“Well, we’re still going to find you something. Hey, Grace?” Grace turned around from the rack she was looking through, humming a response. “Where do you suggest we start?”

“With this,” Grace responding heading over to where the sales rep was. “Excuse me? Do you have any maternity dresses?” She indicated Abigail as she spoke.

“As a matter of fact, we do,” the woman responded. “Along the back wall there,” she pointed them out.

“Perfect, thank you.” Grace went back over to Abigail and Stephanie, grabbing their wrists and dragging them over. “I have no doubt we’re going to find the perfect dress here.”

“Are you sure about that?” Abigail groaned.

“Positive. Now come on you non-believer.” Stephanie couldn’t help but giggle at the look of indignation on Abigail’s face at that before she rolled her eyes and starting combing through the dresses.

It was about five minutes later that Grace pulled one out and held it up for the others to see. Stephanie lit up when she saw it, turning to Abigail who just shrugged unenthusiastically. “Oh, come on. At least try it on,” Stephanie urged her.

“Fine, I suppose it can’t hurt,” Abigail relented, doubt colouring her voice. She trailed after Grace, taking the dress and going into the fitting room.

“You sure this is going to work?” Stephanie whispered to Grace.

“Positive,” was all she said.

Abigail came out a couple minutes later in a sleeveless pale green gown. It was high waisted, flowing out from there, easily accommodating Abigail’s stomach with room to spare.

Stephanie gasped. “Abigail, it’s _stunning_.” Stephanie stared slack-jawed at Abigail. Words couldn’t express how amazing she thought she looked.

“Stephanie’s right, it looks amazing.” Grace chimed in, smiling ear-to-ear. “Plus, the style means it shouldn’t need any altering closer to the wedding and even if it does it will be easy.”

Abigail couldn’t help the soft smile on her face. “I guess this wasn’t as bad as I thought it was going to be.”

“Told you we would find you something.” Stephanie and Abigail caught each other’s eye before both looking away with a blush.

Grace rolled her eyes. “Okay, we’ve found dresses. Now, how about lunch?”

Abigail and Stephanie seemed to snap out of it. “Lunch sounds great,” Abigail responded.

“I agree. How’s that gourmet pizza place sound?” Stephanie pitched.

“Ooh, do you think they have any with pineapple?” Abigail immediately brightened at the thought.

Grace looked at her as though she had randomly broken into a song and dance. “You hate pineapple on pizza.”

“Well, it sounds pretty great right about now.”

Grace opened her mouth to respond but Stephanie cut her off. “Just roll with it, there are weirder cravings she could have.”

“If I ever start craving something like pickles and peanut butter, you both have my express permission to put me out of my misery, pineapple pizza is where I draw the line.” Abigail said, mock seriously.

“Duly noted.” Stephanie shook her head fondly. “Now, let’s go.”


	7. Halloween Kicks and Tricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come for Sam and Cassie's wedding, meanwhile Stephanie has a trick hidden up her sleeve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm back and shouldn't miss a day until this is fully uploaded (I hope). Anyway, here is some more of the canon divergence as I decided to let Sam and Cassie have their wedding on Halloween as it worked better narratively lol. Hope you enjoy!

With the wedding being on Halloween, it made sense that Cassie’s bachelorette had a Halloween theme to it.

Halloween was in full swing in Middleton, with the townspeople spending their days successfully beating Blairsville in their quadrennial harvest festival and the Merriwick’s, Radfords, and their friends spending evenings completing the final preparations for the wedding.

With all the commotion, Cassie had opted for a quieter party. While the guys went for a few drinks and maybe some pool at the microbrewery, the girls hung out at Grey House, taking the chance to finish up the last few decorations for the wedding over some tea and pastries. It had been decided that the event would be alcohol-free, out of fairness to Grace and Abigail who couldn’t drink.

Dressing up had been encouraged and Stephanie had found her and Abigail matching skeleton shirts, Abigail’s boasting a baby skeleton within the womb. She had rolled her eyes initially when Stephanie gave it to her, but all it had taken was Stephanie flashing her the puppy dog pout to get her to give in.

“Abigail, that shirt is so cute,” Grace exclaimed as she brought in a plate of muffins.

“You have Stephanie to thank for it,” Abigail smiled at Stephanie as she spoke. “I just kind of had it shoved at me.”

“Well, she made an excellent choice.”

“I told her, if you’re going to be pregnant on Halloween you need to take advantage of it and work it into your what you’re wearing.” Stephanie grinned sheepishly. “Besides, I couldn’t resist it when I saw it. Did you know you can get different ones depending on how far along in the pregnancy you are?”

“Really?” Grace’s face lit up. “So, that’s an accurate depiction of how big the baby is right now?”

“Supposedly, don’t know how accurate it actually is,” Stephanie shrugged.

“Well, I think it’s adorable either way. And just think, next year there will be an actual baby to dress up.” Grace and Stephanie immediately started chattering about possible costumes for baby despite it still being a year away.

“Hey now,” Abigail interjected. “Don’t I get any say in what my child’s costume is going to be?”

Grace and Stephanie just glanced at each other before looking back to Abigail, shaking their heads and answering, “no,” simultaneously. Abigail just held up her hands in defeat.

“You don’t really think you can stop those two, do you?” Cassie asked as she walked into the room. “Even I don’t stand a chance at stopping them.”

“So, I’m not going to be able to pick out a single one of my daughter’s outfits for at least a year? Got it.” Abigail rolled her eyes as Grace and Stephanie both yelled out a negative.

“Alright you three, enough.” Cassie couldn’t help but shake her head. “Eve and Tara will be here any minute and we really do need to finish those decorations.”

As the evening wore on, conversation shifted from the wedding and the harvest festival to Abigail and her impending bundle of joy.

“So, Abigail, you must be getting excited,” Eve commented. “Only, what? Four months to go?”

Abigail nodded. “Honestly, it doesn’t feel completely real yet, but I am getting excited. Still, there’s a lot to do.” She bit her lip.

“Have you started the nursery yet?” Tara chimed in.

Abigail shook her head. “Not yet. Once the wedding’s done and Sam and Nick move here, I’m moving to their house. And since that hasn’t happened yet, I haven’t had the chance to start actually working on it yet. I’ve got a working design though.”

“Really? I’d love to see it, what were you thinking?” In the discussion of the plans, Abigail missed the sly look Stephanie, Cassie, and Grace shared.

“You know,” Tara said, looking at the plans. “There are some distinctly Stephanie touches in here.”

“What can I say? She had some great ideas,” Abigail flashed Stephanie a smile.

“Couldn’t let her do all the work herself,” Stephanie explained. “Or maybe I’m just bucking for the role of godmother,” she joked, hoping her voice didn’t fall too flat.

“Well, it looks to me like you’re a shoo-in, this nursery looks like it’s going to be fantastic,” Eve responded, seemingly unaware of the tension suddenly between Abigail and Stephanie.

“She’s not wrong,” Abigail said quietly. “Though honestly I think you deserve an even better title for all that you’ve done for me.”

Stephanie gave Abigail a small smile. “Well, until you figure that out, I guess I’ll have to settle for Aunt Stephanie.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Abigail whispered wistfully.

Both of them missed the glances everyone else shared.

Somehow, someway, the wedding had gone off without a hitch.

If anyone deserved it, it was Sam and Cassie, Abigail thought as she quickly touched up a few of the flowers at the reception. Despite the event taking place on Halloween, the ceremony had been void of anything related to holiday. Instead, that had all been saved for the reception, Halloween music playing and the décor having a Halloween flair to it.

“I cannot believe that Cassie is actually having a Halloween-themed reception, and that Sam agreed to it.” Stephanie appeared next to Abigail, having finally been able to break away from the kitchen staff.

“Doesn’t surprise me,” Abigail replied. “Her and Jake’s wedding was Christmas Eve and their reception Christmas-themed. I didn’t get to see it myself, but Lori had plenty of stories.”

“Really?” Stephanie seemed surprised. “I thought you and Cassie had known each other longer than that.”

Abigail shook her head. “No, she and Jake were newlyweds already when we met. Lori found out about me when putting together a family tree and Cassie invited me to visit.” She chuckled. “Fun fact, it was when I was in town that first time that Cassie found out she was pregnant with Grace.”

“Oh, how the times have changed,” Stephanie gestured to Abigail’s stomach as she spoke. “Have I mentioned how beautiful that dress looks on you yet today?”

Abigail couldn’t help the blush that took over her cheeks. “Once or twice but thank you. I’m still amazed that the dress still fit so well today, I know it was only a few weeks ago, but this little one’s been getting bigger by the minute, I swear.”

“As she should be. How else is she going to get big and strong before meeting the world? Now, I hope you’re feeling up to it because I want a dance.” Stephanie held out her hand.

“I am always up to a dance with you,” Abigail responded, grabbing her hand and wishing that the context was different as Stephanie dragged her out onto the floor.

The music switched to a slow song a couple of dances in and Abigail half expected Stephanie to step away, maybe dance with Liam who had certainly shown interest in her, but she held on, taking the lead as the pace changed, swaying them back and forth. Part of Abigail wanted to live in this moment forever, closing her eyes in content as she leaned her head against Stephanie’s…

Suddenly Abigail gasped, pulling back, hand flying to her stomach. Stephanie immediately went into panic mode, “Abigail? What’s wrong?” She looked around the floor, ready to grab Sam whether it was his wedding or not.”

“Give me you hand,” was all Abigail said.

“What? Abigail-” Stephanie was cut off but Abigail grabbing her hand and putting it on her stomach, Stephanie immediately feeling a small bump against her hand. “Oh, _Abigail_,” Stephanie felt herself melt at the sensation.

“She’s kicking, I can’t believe it.” A couple tears slipped down Abigail’s cheeks and Stephanie found herself brushing them away before pulling her into a tight hug.

“Well believe it,” Stephanie wiped away a tear of her own. “I’m so glad I was here for that.”

“Is everything okay?” Cassie appeared next to them. “You’re both crying and neither of you cry easily.”

“Happy tears, happy tears,” Stephanie reassured Cassie.

Abigail just put a hand on her stomach. “I felt her kick.”

A joyful look replaced the concerned one on Cassie’s face. “Oh my, Abigail! Oh, that’s wonderful.” She pulled Abigail into a hug. “Isn’t it just the most wondrous feeling?”

“It really is,” Abigail couldn’t wipe the bright smile off her face. “But enough about me, it’s your night. Go be with your husband.”

Cassie smiled. “I think I will. I’ll see you two later.” She melted back into the crowd.

“She’s right, this really is the most amazing thing.” Stephanie looked back at Abigail. “And I love seeing how happy it’s made you.”

“Thanks.” Abigail bit her lip. “You know, there’s no one else I would have rather shared this moment with.” She and Stephanie caught each other’s eye with a blush, both immediately turning away.

“So, shall we dance some more?” Stephanie finally asked in hopes of breaking the tension

“Yes, let’s do that.” Abigail agreed.

Meanwhile, Nick and Grace had been observing them from the other side of the reception hall.

“Do you think they’ll ever figure it out?” Nick asked Grace, not taking his eyes off of them as they started to dance again. “I mean it’s pretty obvious.”

“It is if you’ve figured it out,” Grace quipped. “Hey!” She protested as Nick smacked her on the arm. “You know that that’s true. And honestly, I think that they will. Right now, both are thinking about how the other doesn’t need this, Abigail doesn’t want to harm Stephanie’s reputation and Stephanie doesn’t want to overwhelm Abigail with everything else going on, but I think they’ll figure it out.” She paused thoughtfully. “They may need a bit of a push though.”

“And where is that push going to come from? You?” Nick gave Grace a curious look.

“Not me, someone else.” She looked to Nick. “And I believe that that someone is going to do so soon.”

“Whatever you say,” Nick replied, knowing better than to try and ask when Grace was being this mysterious.

“Hey, you two. How was the honeymoon?” Abigail asked as Sam and Cassie came into Grey House the following week.

“It was wonderful,” Cassie answered. “How did things go here?”

“Swimmingly, there was no trouble.” Abigail said, a slightly too big smile on her face.

“Other than her nearly setting the kitchen on fire in an attempt to cook,” Stephanie appeared behind Abigail. “You know, normally she’s not that bad a cook, but this was just sad.”

“Who called you in?” Sam chimed in knowingly.

“Grace. I banned Abigail from trying to make anything requiring the oven or stove by herself and brought dinner the rest of the week.” Stephanie explained, successfully dodging Abigail’s attempt to poke her in the side. “I don’t mind though, it’s always nice hanging out with these guys.”

Sam turned to Abigail. “What are you going to do now that you’re moving out of Grey House?”

“I was kind of hoping I could still join you guys for dinner. Either that or have Stephanie teach me.” Abigail grinned sheepishly.

“You’re welcome over any time,” Cassie confirmed.

“And honestly, I think it would be easier for me just to come over and cook for you rather than teach you,” Stephanie responded.

“If that is an offer, I will take you up on that.”

“I’d say it isn’t an offer but we both know I would do that, so I guess it is,” Stephanie tried to smile through the sudden wash of emotion in her stomach.

“Anyway, guess it’s moving day!” Sam clapped his hands together. “So, how about we get started?”

“Still don’t know why you insisted I had to wait until you got back from your honeymoon for me to start moving my stuff.” Abigail rolled her eyes.

“Resealed all the tiles in the bathroom and it needed time to set. Besides, we wanted to help you move everything,” Sam gestured to the boxes and bags lining the front hall.

“You know there are plenty of people who could have helped me, you didn’t need to come back from your honeymoon and immediately help me move.” Abigail gave them a suspicious look.

“Maybe so, but I always want to help my family in every way I can,” Cassie chimed in. “Now, how can we help?”

With the help of Nick, Grace, and George, the group made quick work of moving Abigail’s stuff into what was now her place.

“Thanks, everyone,” Abigail said once the last of it had been brought over and everyone had collapsed onto various pieces of furniture. “I’ll sort out what room everything is going into from here.”

“Oh, that reminds me,” Sam stood back up. “The tour.”

Abigail raised an eyebrow. “The tour? You know I know my way around this place, right?”

“You might,” Sam agreed. “Or you might not. Only one way to see, let’s go!”

Abigail looked around to see everyone else suddenly standing and looking eager. “Okay, seriously. What is going on?”

“A tour, obviously. Now, come on.” Stephanie grabbed Abigail’s hand and dragged her after Sam.

“Alright, so that door there is the bathroom, new sealant on the tiles like I said.” Abigail rolled her eyes again, as Sam started going over every room in the house.

“And this was Nick’s room,” Sam said as they came across the only shut door in the house.

“What are you hiding something in there or something? Is that what all this nonsense is about?” Abigail crossed her arms in an unimpressed fashion.

“Well, why don’t you open the door and see?” Cassie prompted.

Abigail refrained from rolling her eyes again as she opened the door to reveal…

A completed nursery.

Abigail’s hands flew up to cover her mouth, tears springing to her eyes as she took it all in; the lavender walls, the dark furniture, the flower mural on one wall, she could even see a few books on the shelves and soft toys in the crib. “It’s perfect,” she finally managed to choke out. “It’s exactly like the plan. How?”

“This was all Stephanie, the rest of us just did as we were told,” George chimed in, hands up in surrender as everyone else nodded.

“You organized all this?” Abigail immediately turned to Stephanie.

“Well, it was a group effort,” Stephanie tried to play it cool.

“It was entirely her idea, we just helped with some of the physical work,” Grace butted in.

“Okay, fine. Maybe I brought the idea up to them, but they were all for it.” Stephanie tried to defend herself.

“Still. You did all this for me?” Abigail’s voice cracked with all the emotion flowing through her.

“Well, of course. There’s still so much for you to do that I wanted to at least take some of the pressure off you. Do you like it?” Stephanie asked, suddenly shy.

Stephanie was nearly knocked off balance with the force at which Abigail threw herself at her. “I love it. Thank you.”

“You know I’d do anything for you,” Stephanie whispered in Abigail’s ear as she returned the hug. “If you ever need anything, all you have to do is ask.” Abigail whispered a thanks, holding on for a moment more before they each pulled back. “Now, let’s head back to Grey House. I have a very special dinner waiting there to welcome Sam and Cassie back and to celebrate Abigail’s new home.”

“Sounds great,” Abigail immediately followed after Stephanie, both of them oblivious to the exaggerated eye rolls and gestures coming from the rest of the group behind their backs.


	8. The Heart of a Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A familiar guest returns to Grey House and triggers a paradigm shift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (or the one we've all been waiting for)
> 
> I'm sure a number of you have guessed who the guest is by now, I just hope I did her justice lol. Also this is the chapter that really ranks this fic's M rating, nothing explicit though

Cassie looked up from the guest book as Grey House’s latest guests walked through the door. “Welcome back to Grey House, it’s wonderful to see you all again.”

“It’s wonderful to be back,” Marla answered, taking in Grey House’s familiarity. “Pavla’s been talking non-stop about coming back here,” she indicated the girl bouncing on her heel’s in excitement.

“All she’s talked about for the past week and a half in fact,” Eddie confirmed, reaching to shake Cassie’s hand. “Thanks for having us.”

“Of course, you are all welcome anytime.” Cassie gave them all a warm smile. “And I am pleased to tell you that this time the computer is working.”

Eddie laughed. “Good, because I know Pavla is itching to show you and Abigail vacation photos.”

Pavla nodded enthusiastically. “Is Abigail here?”

“Uh, well she doesn’t live here anymore but I’m pretty sure she’s around here somewhere. She does only just live next door now after all.” Cassie glanced around the house, sensing Abigail’s presence somewhere in the building, she just wasn’t certain where exactly.

“She moved out?” Pavla didn’t seem disappointed, but rather confused.

Cassie nodded. “Yeah, when Sam and I got married the two of them basically swapped living situations. But don’t worry, she lives right next door so she’s here all the time,” Cassie said knowingly.

As if on cue, Abigail came around the corner. “Pavla?” A wide grin came over her face as she saw the girl. “Cassie didn’t tell me you guys were coming, what a nice surprise.”

“Look at you!” Marla exclaimed, noticing Abigail’s stomach. “How far along are you?”

Abigail smiled, resting a hand on the bump. “Six months. It’s a girl.”

“Oh, how exciting!”

“You’re having a baby?” Pavla chimed in, smile impossibly wider.

“I am,” Abigail confirmed. “And you know what? I’ve gotten plenty of parenting advice from books, the internet, other parents, but I have none from kids on what they look for in parents.” She gave Pavla an exaggeratedly serious look. “Think you can help me?”

Pavla nodded so fast her head was practically a blur. “Yeah!”

“Perfect.” Abigail tucked a stray lock of hair behind Pavla’s ear. “But first, I believe I heard something about vacation photos?”

“Yeah,” Pavla said, looking to her parents. “Can we show them now?”

Marla chucked. “Why don’t we take our bags upstairs first and unpack? Then we can show them the photos.”

“Okay,” Pavla agreed, picking up her bag and following her and Eddie up the stairs.

“Oh, and make sure you’re not too strict. We understand why there needs to be rules but it’s frustrating when we don’t understand why a rule exists or why we’re getting in trouble for something we thought was a good thing.” Pavla finished explaining what she likes in a parent. “I’ll accept my punishment if I know why I’m being punished but some kids in my class get punished over and over again because they keep doing the same things because they don’t understand.” She made a face. “Though they are pretty annoying.”

Abigail chuckled, taking in every word. “See, none of the parenting books tell me any of that.” Pavla beamed. “So, would you say that describes your parents?”

Pavla nodded. “Marla and Eddie are great. They take care of me, hug me when I’m sad, and they let me talk about my other parents whenever I want to.”

“Do you love them?” Abigail asked softly.

“Yeah,” Pavla answered. “I’m really glad they adopted me.”

“So, does the thought of loving other parents still scare you?”

Pavla paused thoughtfully. “I guess not, though,” she trailed off.

“You’re still hesitant to refer to them as mom and dad?” Abigail finished her thought. Pavla just nodded, casting her eyes downward. “And there’s nothing wrong with that. But do you want to know what I think?” Pavla looked back up. “I think your birth parents would be happy to know that you have people that you can call your parents and who love you like a daughter. I know that’s what I would want for my daughter should anything ever happen to me.” The baby started kicking as Abigail spoke and she placed a hand over the spot with a chuckle. “Seems like she agrees.”

“How can you tell?” Pavla asked curiously.

“She started kicking as soon as I said that.” Abigail glanced up at Pavla with a smile. “Do you want to feel?”

“Can I?” Awe already settling in to her voice.

“Of course, give me your hand.” Abigail took Pavla’s hand and placed over where hers has been a second before. 

Pavla’s eyes became impossibly wider as she felt a couple of bumps against her hand. “That’s amazing,” she breathed.

“Yeah, it really is something I’m not sure I’ll ever get tired of.” Abigail couldn’t seem to wipe the soft, yet content smile off her face as she watched Pavla’s awe.

“Ooh, is she kicking again?” Stephanie swept in to clear their dishes. “Oh, it is just my absolute favourite thing in the world.”

“Well, there’s something we can agree on.” Abigail shot her a cheeky grin, an undercurrent of some other emotion visible.

“Hmm, ain’t that a miracle,” Stephanie quipped. “Bet we can agree on you two needed more hot chocolate as well, I’ll grab you refills.” Abigail opened her mouth and Stephanie cut her off. “And a ginger cookie.” She giggled, shaking her head fondly. “Anything else for you, Pavla?”

“Do you have marshmallows for the hot chocolate?” She asked brightly.

“You bet I do. Coming right up.” Stephanie vanished back into the kitchen.

“Are you two together?” Pavla asked once Stephanie was out of earshot.

If Abigail had been drinking anything at the moment, she was sure she would have spat it out. As it was, she couldn’t help but splutter over her words. “Oh, uh – we’re not – it’s not – why do you ask that?”

“Because you look at each other the same way my both sets of my parents do or did.” Pavla explained matter-of-factly.

“We do?” Abigail tried to hide her surprise but failed.

Pavla nodded. “Do you like her?”

Abigail sighed, knowing she wasn’t going to be able to hide anything from this child. “I do.”

“And she’s been there for you the whole time, right?”

Abigail smiled at that one. “She has.”

“Then obviously she likes you too, you should ask her out.”

Abigail watched Stephanie move behind the counter, the now very familiar butterflies making their way into her stomach again. “Has anyone ever told you you’re too smart for your own good?” She finally asked Pavla in a teasing fashion.

Pavla grinned. “Maybe once or twice.”

“Okay, here we go,” Stephanie reappeared with a tray. “Hot chocolate with marshmallows for the lovely young lady, and a hot chocolate and a ginger cookie for the somehow even lovelier lady. Anything else I can grab either of you?” She flashed Abigail a smile as she spoke, and something clicked in Abigail’s mind.

“I think we’re good.” Abigail returned Stephanie’s smile with the one reserved for her, noting the brief blush that came over her cheeks before she excused herself. She turned back to Pavla. “You know what, I think I will.”

“Leaving so soon?” Abigail came into Grey House to find Pavla and her parents checking out.

“Yeah, I’m afraid Pavla’s got school tomorrow so we could only make it up for the weekend,” Marla confirmed.

“But rest assured, we will be back next year.” Eddie said. “Besides, I’m sure Pavla will want to come again and meet your child.”

“Yeah!” Pavla agreed. “I can’t wait to meet her and tell her about how she has the greatest mom ever. Well, next to my mom – and dad – obviously.” She took Marla and Eddie’s hands as she spoke. Marla whispered a thank you to Abigail, eyes watery.

“Well, your mom and dad have the best daughter ever. I’ll be happy if my little girl is anything like you.”

Pavla let go of her parents’ hands and bounded over to Abigail for a hug. “Promise me you’ll tell her,” she whispered.

“I promise,” Abigail swore. “Now, school is very important, so you better get going.”

“Okay.” Pavla went and took her parents’ hands again. “See you next year.”

“See you next year,” Abigail responded watching them head out the door.

“So,” Cassie drawled. “What exactly are you supposed to tell whom?”

Abigail just leveled Cassie with a look. “That is for me to know and for you to find out,” she replied before leaving the room.

Cassie just smiled.

Abigail pulled up to Stephanie’s, knocking on her door before she could talk herself out of it.

“Oh hey,” Stephanie smiled widely at Abigail’s presence. “Not that you’re ever unwelcome but I’m surprised to see you, what’s up?”

“Can we talk about something?” Abigail asked, trying to will her nerves to go away.

Stephanie’s smile dimmed. “Of course.” She beckoned for Abigail to come in and the two made their way into the living room, settling on the couch. “What’s going on?”

Abigail took a deep breath. “I’ve been thinking a lot about us and what things have been like over the last several months and even before I got pregnant.”

Stephanie got the wrong message. “Oh. Am I being too much? I can back off a bit if that’s what you want, I know I’ve probably been a bit overbearing since you found out,” she rambled.

Abigail shook her head. “No! No, that’s not what I mean,” she reassured Stephanie. “I’ve more been thinking about how, well, _nice_ everything has been, and it got me thinking, why can’t it be like this all the time. Just you and me against the world.”

Stephanie’s mind was racing. Was Abigail implying what she thought she was implying. “What are you saying?” She whispered.

“That I’m in love with you,” Abigail said it so quietly that it was almost inaudible. “I’m in love with you and someone pointed out to me recently that there’s a chance you might return those feelings.”

Stephanie couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She had been hoping for this to happen for months and yet all she could do was sit there, stunned.

Abigail was starting to feel the sting of rejection. “You know what, this was a dumb idea. Just, forget I said anything, and I’ll see you tomorr-” she was cut off mid-word by Stephanie kissing her. Any fear of pain or rejection seemed to float away as she melted against Stephanie, their lips moving together. Finally, they had to pull away for oxygen. “So, I take it that that chance was a good one?”

Stephanie nodded breathlessly, trying to focus on the conversation and not Abigail’s flushed face and kiss-swollen lips. “It was. Honestly, I’ve wanted this for months, have probably been in love with you a lot longer than I realize. But I couldn’t do that to you, you had enough going on.” She gestured to the baby bump.

Abigail chuckled wanly. “It’s funny, my reasons were for not telling you before were pretty much the same, I didn’t want to ruin your reputation.”

“I don’t care about my reputation,” Stephanie retorted. “I care about you. I thought I had made it too obvious, but I guess not.”

“I was thinking the same thing.” Abigail giggled. “Guess we’re both a little oblivious, huh?”

“I guess so,” Stephanie giggled along with Abigail. “You know what I’m thinking now?”

“That we’re going to have to rethink our living situation if you’re also going to be a parent to this baby?”

Stephanie startled. “Well that’s what I’m thinking about now. For real?”

Abigail nodded. “You’ve already played the role of a parent thus far, taking care of me when I needed it and going with me to all my appointments. Hell, you even did the nursery. You’re already this baby’s mother, why should that stop now?”

Stephanie lunged at Abigail, being mindful of the baby, pulling her into a tight hug. “You have no idea how happy those words have made me.”

“So, you’ll move in? You can hold onto this place for a bit if you want, it’ll take time to move your stuff and reorganize anyway, but I always sleep better next to you.” Abigail returned the hug.

“Of course.” Stephanie pulled back. “I always sleep better next to you as well if I’m being honest.”

“So, what were you thinking before?” Abigail asked after a moment of just staring into each other’s eyes. God, when did she become such a sap?

“About how much I want to kiss you again,” Stephanie bit her lip, looking at Abigail’s.

“Then what’s stopping you?” Was Abigail’s response before pulling Stephanie back in, bringing their lips together.

The kiss deepened fast, Stephanie moving so that she was straddling Abigail’s lap. The bump prevented her from getting too close, but it brought her closer to Abigail’s height and she was going to take all she could get. Their tongues tangled together, teeth everywhere, in a somewhat sloppy yet still perfect kiss…

Abigail pulled away abruptly. “Can we hit pause for a second?” She panted.

“Of course.” Stephanie shifted off her lap, concerned. “Is everything alright?”

“It is. Trust me, I was very much enjoying that. The thing is,” she paused with a blush. “I’m still a bit of a livewire and you being that close right now is making me a little,” she made a gesture, hoping Stephanie would get the picture.

“Oh. _Oh_.” Stephanie cleared her throat awkwardly. “You know, I’m not opposed to helping you out so to speak.”

“We literally got together like 2.5 seconds ago,” Abigail deadpanned, though she bit her lip, enticed by the offer.

“And I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t been thinking about this since I sent you that vibrator. Possibly even before. Doesn’t have to be anything romantic, I can make it as utilitarian as possible,” she leaned closer to Abigail as she spoke, whispering the last few words directly in her ear.

Abigail felt a shiver go down her spine. “Maybe we could take this somewhere a little more comfortable?”

“Absolutely.” Stephanie stood and offered Abigail her hand, helping her up and leading her to her bedroom. She laid Abigail down on the bed, coming up next to her and kissing her deeply. “You sure about this?”

“One hundred percent,” Abigail whispered, pulling Stephanie back down into another kiss. 

Stephanie made quick work of Abigail’s clothing, pausing at times to give her neck and her bump some attention, before sitting up to marvel at the sight of Abigail beneath her. “You’re beautiful, you know that?”

“What I know is that you have too much clothing on,” Abigail deflected. “Just because you offered to make this utilitarian doesn’t mean I want it to be. I never did say what I thought of when making use of that gift.” Abigail reached up and quickly undid the buttons of Stephanie’s shirt, revealing a lacy number that made her groan. “Is that seriously what you wear on a daily basis?”

“So, what if it is?” Stephanie’s voice was husky. “Want to see if the set matches?” Abigail groaned again, nodding. Stephanie stood to remove her skirt, revealing the matching panties. “Sometimes a woman just likes to feel special,” she answered Abigail’s unspoken question, reaching to undo her bra.

“Leave it on?” Abigail suddenly requested. “For now, at least.”

Stephanie climbed back onto the bed. “Your wish is my command.” She latched on to Abigail’s neck once more before slowly making her way down Abigail’s body…

As they lay basking in the afterglow a while later Abigail couldn’t help but wonder, “why did we not do that sooner?”

“I have no idea,” Stephanie grinned dreamily, curling up closer to Abigail. “If only we hadn’t been such idiots, we could have gotten here a lot sooner.”

“Yeah,” Abigail sighed. “So how do we tell the others?”

Stephanie thought about it for a second. “I vote we don’t tell them and see how long it takes them to realize at brunch tomorrow.” Cassie had arranged for a casual brunch for Sam’s birthday, knowing he hated surprises and too much attention.

“Sounds good. They’re going to lose their minds, you know.” Abigail stifled a groan at the thought.

“Yeah, you’re probably right. Beats hiding it though.”

Abigail smiled softly, kissing Stephanie on the cheek. “The voice of reason as always,” she yawned as she spoke.

“Sleep,” Stephanie said. “We’ll still be here in the morning,” she shifted so that she was spooning Abigail.

Abigail nodded, already halfway to sleep. “Good night, Stephanie.”

“Good night, Abigail.”


	9. Bets, Games & Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the others find out about the new developments and a baby shower is thrown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a bit of a monster compared to past chapters but that's because there was no other logical place to cut them. Only one chapter plus the epilogue left!
> 
> Also I 100% nearly forgot to post this today whoops... still, I hope you enjoy!Bet

“So, what’s the plan?” Stephanie asked as she sat on the bed in Abigail’s room, waiting for her to change.

“Honestly, I think we should just be and see how long it takes them to catch on. I get the feeling it might take a while.” The look Stephanie had come to associate with the Merriwick woman crossed Abigail’s face.

Stephanie shrugged. “Okay, I was kind of kidding when I said that last night, but I’ll roll with it. You ready to go?”

Abigail clasped her necklace around her neck and nodded. “Let’s do this.”

Brunch has been a pleasant affair thus far, conversation flowing easily and everyone laughing at Sam’s reaction to presents being brought out. But what surprised Stephanie was that not a single person had even given her and Abigail any sort of questioning look or second glance.

“Okay seriously, how have they not noticed yet?” Stephanie dragged Abigail aside as soon as she had the chance. “We literally held hands on top of the table. I had my arm around your waist for crying out loud.”

“Yeah, I would have thought Cassie at least would pick up on it by now.” Abigail glanced at her cousin who was chatting with Tom and Martha as if nothing had happened.

“Maybe we should add a bit more PDA and see if anyone catches on that way?” Stephanie sighed in frustration. “Or maybe we should just tell them.”

“Maybe we should,” Abigail agreed before a sly look came over her face. “Let’s see if any of them notice this first though.” She brought a hand up under Stephanie’s chin, tilting her face upwards and bringing their lips together for a short but heartfelt kiss.

“Confirmation!” Martha cried out as soon as they pulled apart. “Now settle our bet, when on earth did you two finally get together?”

“Wait a second, were you guys _betting_ on our relationship?” Stephanie stared at the others in a combination of shock and admonishment. Martha cleared her throat awkwardly, trying to pretend she had said nothing.

Abigail meanwhile just crossed her arms. “Et tu Cassie?” Cassie just shrugged, guilty grin on her face. “Fine. But first, I want to hear what everyone bet on.”

“If that’s what it takes.” Martha gave in. “I had down three months.”

“Two months,” Tom chimed in.

“Three weeks.” Grace.

“A month.” Cassie.

“Five months.” Nick.

“I have seven months.” Stephanie and Abigail gave Sam a weird look. “What? My theory is that you got together shortly after He left and hadn’t told anyone because it was casual, but then it got serious when the pregnancy was discovered, and you decided to keep it a secret since there was enough else going on.”

“Hold up, do you guys all seriously think we’ve been together this whole time?” Abigail asked. Everyone just sort of glanced at each other before nodding. “Is this why none of you thought anything about us suddenly holding hands or Stephanie having an arm around my waist in public?”

“Seriously? You guys have been doing that for months. The only new thing today was the kiss,” Grace pointed out. “So out with it, when did you guys get together?”

Stephanie and Abigail just looked at each other before answering, “last night,” in unison.

“Ha! I win!” George called out as everyone else just stared at them in shock. “I had this week.”

“Well, no matter when it happened, I think I speak for all of us when I say that we are all so happy for you two.” Cassie said. “Though, I have to say I am quite surprised. I was so sure of my answer.” That broke the spell that had fallen over the group as everyone else stepped up to congratulate them and then give George his winnings.

“Don’t worry,” George assured them once everyone had gone back to mingling. “This money is going towards something nice for that baby.”

“George, you know that’s not necessary but thank you.” Abigail smiled at him, patting him on the arm.

“Oh, I know it isn’t, but I’m going to anyway. You really think I’m not going to spoil this child the same as I have any of the other kids?” George grinned. “I have just the thing in mind for these winnings.”

“Well, then I guess my child is lucky to have someone like you as a grandfather. Should you accept the title, that is,” Abigail gave him a hopeful look.

“You know I do.” George pulled Abigail into a hug. “No such thing as too many grandchildren or a child having too many grandparents.” He then hugged Stephanie. “And thank you, for taking care of them both,” he said quietly.

“Of course,” she whispered back. “It’s always been my pleasure.” George excused himself a moment later, going off to talk to Sam about something. “So, I think I’d call this a success,” Stephanie said to Abigail, lacing their fingers together.

“Yeah, it was,” Abigail smiled softly. “Shall we go back and endure their teasing?”

“We shall,” Stephanie responded with a giggle, pulling Abigail back into the crowd.

“Ugh, I can’t believe I still have a month left of this.”

Time seemed to have flown since Abigail and Stephanie revealed their relationship to the others. The holidays had come upon them quickly, Stephanie spending them at Grey House with the Merriwick-Radford clan this year, and had now melted into the new year, bringing with it some much needed downtime.

However, that time was dragging for poor Abigail who was now quite heavily pregnant and uncomfortable most of the time.

“Winter sucks,” she complained. “I’m cold no matter what I do outside but as soon as I try to sit by the fire I’m sweating like a pig. How do women deal with this during the summer?”

Stephanie just chucked. “The one thing my mother reminds me of every year at my birthday is how much she hates that I was a summer baby, she says the last month or so was the most uncomfortable time of her life by a long shot. And she included giving birth in that.”

Abigail just groaned. “Don’t remind me about that part.”

“Okay,” Stephanie shifted closer to Abigail, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “How about a distraction? We could go over to Grey House,” she suggested just a bit too enthusiastically.

Abigail’s eyes narrowed. “Why?”

“Dammit,” Stephanie muttered realising she’d blown it. “Just, come on.” She stood up and helped Abigail up. “Trust me, okay?”

“Okay,” Abigail agreed, suspicion still in her eyes. She grabbed her jacket and boots and followed Stephanie out into the cold and over to Grey House, into the empty foyer. “Okay, seriously,” Abigail protested as Stephanie took her coat. “What is going on?”

Stephanie simply took her hand and led her into the living room.

“SURPRISE!”

Abigail startled slightly, taking in the decorations and the women gathered in the room, recovering quickly. “How did you manage to surprise me? I have been waiting for this, I was ready.”

“Well it wasn’t easy,” Tara spoke up. “Do you have any idea how hard it was to keep you away from the planning? Especially since you and Stephanie are together.”

“Yeah, got to say I came very close to blowing the surprise several times,” Stephanie grinned bashfully.

“But she didn’t,” Grace reassured her. “And beyond that all it took was two Merriwicks to out Merriwick the other.”

“I can’t believe you all managed to pull this off,” Abigail wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. “Especially you,” she turned to Stephanie. “You are literally the worst person at keeping secrets I know.”

“Hey, I’m not that bad,” Stephanie protested. The entire room immediately responded with the opposite. “Okay fine, but I kept the baby a secret until you told everyone.”

“And I bet it killed you the entire time.”

“Maybe just a bit,” Stephanie admitted. “But enough of that. You are going to sit down, we are going to have tea and play silly games, and you’re going to open some gifts.”

“Fine,” Abigail gave in. “You guys win. But only because my back is killing me.” Stephanie immediately moved to help Abigail to the armchair that had been designated as hers, perching on the arm of it once she was settled. “Alright, so what’s first?”

Several games, including guessing the circumference of Abigail’s stomach and length and weight guesses sealed away to be brought back out after the birth to determine the winner, and plenty of tea and food later, it had come time to open gifts.

“You guys already did the nursery without my knowledge, you really don’t have to give me or this baby anything else,” Abigail tried to protest.

“Nonsense, it’s been too long since any of us have had a baby to dote over, let us have our fun,” Martha countered.

“Yeah,” Grace agreed. “It’s not every day that I get a new little cousin.”

“You are not allowed to spend much money,” Abigail objected. “You have school to save for.”

“Don’t worry, I didn’t,” Grace assured her.

“Just go with it, babe.” Stephanie cut in before Abigail could protest again. “You know you can’t stop them.”

“Fine,” Abigail pouted, poking Stephanie in the side when she giggled at her reaction.

“Excellent!” Martha said, handing Abigail a bag. “Me first.”

Abigail ruffled through the tissue paper, pulling out a beautiful blanket in various pinks and purples. “Oh, wow,” she breathed.

“Made with love,” Martha affirmed. “I’ve been told I’m a dab hand with a crochet hook.”

“They’re right,” Abigail agreed, passing the blanket to Stephanie so she could take a closer look. “It’s beautiful, thank you.”

“Ooh, me next!” Grace handed Abigail a small package.

Abigail opened the package to reveal a onesie, a little booklet falling out as she unfolded it. “Oh my God, Grace,” she said with a laugh, turning the onesie around to reveal to the group the words ‘I love my moms.’

“Once we finally knew what was going on with you two, I couldn’t resist,” Grace explained with a shrug, smile wide on her face.

“Well, I think it’s amazing.” Stephanie spoke up, doing her best to blink away the tears suddenly pricking at the corners of her eyes.

The other women cooed over the onesie for a moment before Grace spoke again. “Now look at the booklet.” Abigail picked it up and flipped through it, noting it was a bunch of babysitting coupons. “For when you two want a night to yourselves,” Grace explained. “It’s a bit of a group gift from all of us over at Grey House but I’ve offered to do the majority of the work.”

“We will definitely be making use of these at some point, thank you.” Abigail gave Grace a smile, glancing at Stephanie briefly who blushed in response.

“My turn,” Cassie said, handing Abigail a box. Abigail accepted it, raising an eyebrow at the weight of it. “Just open it,” Cassie urged.

Abigail did so, revealing a beautiful carved wooden box with, “that’s the Merriwick crest,” Abigail breathed, looking at the top of the box.

Cassie nodded. “And once she has a name, it’ll go on that little plate beneath it. Speaking of,” Cassie gave Abigail a sly look.

“Not saying anything,” Abigail responded. “Why does this feel familiar?”

“Because all Merriwick women are given memory boxes like this one, Grace’s is upstairs in her room. It’s a place for us to keep mementos of our most precious memories.”

“I remember doing that,” Abigail murmured, running her fingers over the crest. “But I don’t know what happened to it.”

Cassie smiled sadly. “It likely faced the same fate as mine did when I entered foster care.” She placed a hand over Abigail’s. “We may not have ours anymore, but we can make sure our daughters always have theirs.”

Abigail hadn’t realized she had started crying until a tear fell and hit her hand. “It’s perfect,” she looked back up. “Thank you, Cassie.”

Cassie leaned forward so that she could hug Abigail. “Of course.” The two women held on for a moment more, tears still falling down Abigail’s cheeks, before they separated, Abigail immediately turning to Stephanie for comfort while she calmed down.

The tears stopped after a moment, Abigail safely encased in Stephanie’s arms as she whispered soothing words into her ear. “Okay, so we’re going to pretend that that never happened,” Abigail said as she pulled away from Stephanie, wiping her eyes.

“Could just blame any and all emotions on the baby, that’s what my cousin did,” Tara giggled. That broke the sadness that had seemed to have come over the group as everyone started laughing.

“You might be joking, but there is a very good chance I am going to use that,” Abigail said once she had stopped laughing.

“I have no doubts that you will,” Stephanie laughed, dropping a kiss on the top of Abigail’s head. “Now, shall we continue?”

Abigail opened the rest of the gifts without incident, receiving a variety of onesies, baby toys, a couple more blankets, and even an elaborate diaper bouquet, everyone sharing a good laugh at that one. The group broke off after that, a couple saying goodbye and heading out, others mingling a bit.

Grace came up to Abigail and Stephanie, who were still curled up on the armchair they had claimed. “So, have you two decided what the baby is going to call each of you?”

Abigail and Stephanie just looked at each other before turning back to Grace. “Honestly, we haven’t discussed it,” Abigail admitted.

“Well, you should soon. And let me know when you figure it out.” There was a mischievous look in Grace’s eye.

Abigail didn’t miss it. “Grace,” she said warningly.

“What? I’m just saying,” Grace retorted lightly before flitting off.

“She’s right,” Abigail said softly once Grace was gone. “We should talk about it.”

Stephanie looked down at Abigail and noticed how tired she suddenly looked. “You want to get out of here?” Abigail nodded. “Alright,” Stephanie stood, helping Abigail stand. “Well ladies, this afternoon has been wonderful but it’s time for us to head out, the mom-to-be needs to get some rest.”

“Of course,” Cassie responded. “It’s important to rest up before the baby comes.”

“And I never sleep again?” Abigail raised an eyebrow, challenging Cassie. Cassie just shrugged. “Right. Thank you everyone, for the gifts and for everything else, you’ve all been wonderful.”

The pair finished their rounds, saying their goodbyes and thanks to everyone, and receiving their congratulations before retrieving their coats and heading back to Abigail’s place, immediately heading into the bedroom and collapsing in bed.

“So, what do you want to baby to call you?” Abigail whispered after a few minutes, surprising Stephanie who thought she was asleep.

“I think the more important thing is what title you want first, then I can decide. So, what were you thinking? Mom? Mama? Something else?” Stephanie responded slowly, thinking about it.

“Honestly? The more I’ve thought about it, the more I want to be Mom. It’s what I always referred to my mom as, it’s what Grace calls Cassie, and honestly I see their bond and that’s what I hope to have with my daughter one day.”

“That’s really sweet,” Stephanie found herself choked up. “And that leads me to, would you like me to just be Stephanie like a sort of step-parent situation? I know you said you want me to be a parent, but I still don’t want to overstep any boundaries.”

Abigail shook her head vehemently. “No, from the moment I found out I was pregnant, you have been my partner and her mother, and I want it no other way.”

“You sure?” Stephanie whispered, daring to hope.

“Absolutely. I didn’t want to tell you this until it was certain, but I got the paperwork yesterday. Phil no longer has any legal rights to her, and since he did that you can now legally adopt her as your own.” Abigail sat up as she spoke, pulling a legal sized envelope out of the drawer on the side table. “Should you accept that is,” she handed Stephanie the envelope, biting her lip apprehensively.

Stephanie accepted the envelope, looking at it for a moment before casting it aside and throwing her arms around Abigail. “I wouldn’t want it any other way,” her voice was heavy with the emotion coursing through her.

“I love you,” Abigail whispered in Stephanie’s ear, still holding on to her tightly.

“I love you too,” Stephanie whispered back before pulling away. “And our daughter,” she smiled, placing a hand over Abigail’s stomach.

“Our daughter,” Abigail smiled widely, voice filled with awe. “I think I like the sound of that.” She looked up at Stephanie thoughtfully.

“What?” Stephanie questioned, still grinning ear-to-ear.

“I was just thinking, you strike me as more of a ‘Mama.’ What do you think?”

Stephanie couldn’t help the giggle that slipped through her lips. “I think you’re probably right. And I think we should probably inform Grace since she very clearly has something up her sleeve.”

Abigail groaned good-naturedly. “You know, usually I can read her easily, but I have no idea what she’s up to this time and it’s annoying me.”

Stephanie giggled again. “Let’s not worry about that today.” She laid back down, Abigail following suit and allowing Stephanie to cuddle up behind her. “For now, let’s just sleep.”

And the nerves were back.

With Abigail’s due date just around the corner, this appointment was about making sure everything looked good for her impending delivery, and Abigail couldn’t help but fidget nervously while waiting for the doctor.

“Hey now,” Stephanie said, getting up on the table with Abigail and wrapping her arms around her soothingly. “Everything is going to be fine.”

Abigail calmed down instantly at the feel of Stephanie’s arms around her, reciprocating the motion and resting her head on her shoulder. “How can you know that?”

“Let’s just call it mother’s intuition,” Stephanie quipped with a grin, dropping a kiss on the top of Abigail’s head. “But seriously, everything has been perfectly fine thus far, the chances of anything happening now are negligible, relax.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Abigail relented. “And I know that logically, but I still can’t help but feel nervous.”

“I know. But whatever happens, remember I’m here.” Abigail just looked up at her with that smile on her face and Stephanie felt herself melt, tilting her head so that she could kiss Abigail softly.

It was at that moment that Dr. Bell walked in.

“Well, I see things have changed recently,” she commented, smiling as the couple blushed. “When did this happen?”

“A couple months ago,” Abigail answered, taking hold of Stephanie’s hand. “Though, if you were to believe our friends and family, a lot longer than that.”

“I must say, I can see their point of view,” Dr. Bell said wryly.

Abigail and Stephanie just looked at each other. “We really were dating, and everyone knew it but us, weren’t we?”

“It certainly seems that way,” Stephanie confirmed.

“Well, congratulations either way.” The pair murmured a thanks. “Now, shall we get started with the appointment?”

They went through the usual motions, checking Abigail’s weight and size, her blood pressure, and so on, everything coming back good, and finally it was time for the ultrasound.

“Alright, let’s take a look here,” Dr. Bell said, moving the wand around on Abigail’s stomach. “Everything is looking good. Do you see how big she’s gotten?”

“Yeah,” Abigail sighed. “I always love getting to see her.”

“It really is absolutely amazing.” Stephanie leaned down so her head was next to Abigail’s, not taking her eyes off of the screen the entire time.

“Don’t suppose you can use that thing to communicate with her and tell her to stop using my bladder as a trampoline?” Abigail quipped.

Dr. Bell laughed. “I get that one a lot. Sadly, I cannot. The good news is you don’t have much longer to go, only a few more weeks at most, and the baby is in the perfect delivery position for when the time comes.”

Stephanie felt all remaining tension in Abigail’s shoulders dissipate at those words and smiled. “See, I told you everything would be fine,” she said teasingly.

“Oh hush,” Abigail muttered in response, eyes still on the baby.

“Alright,” Dr. Bell interrupted them. “Like I said, everything looks good, but I’ll continue to see you each week until you deliver, here’s a couple photos for the road.” She handed Abigail an envelope. “And again, congratulations you two.”

“So,” Stephanie said afterwards, once she and Abigail were back in the car heading home. “Literally everyone knew but us, huh?”

“Literally everyone,” Abigail confirmed. “How on earth did we not notice it?”

“I suppose we both really were stuck in our own heads.” A thought occurred to Stephanie and she shook her head with a chuckle. “Guess that oblivious lesbians trope in fiction applies to real life bisexuals, huh?”

Abigail laughed. “Women really are useless around each other, aren’t they?”

“Apparently so,” Stephanie managed between giggles. “At least we finally figured it out in the end.”

“Yeah,” Abigail smiled at Stephanie as they pulled up to the house. “I’m really glad we did.”

Stephanie parked the car, smiling back at Abigail. “I am too.”


	10. Wintertime Wonder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the storm of the century round two and once again it's a good thing that there's a doctor at Grey House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, final chapter before the epilogue. And it's like 5.8k wow I'm sorry, it's just that a LOT is about to happen, as I'm sure you can guess. Now, without further ado...

Middleton hardly ever experienced major weather events and yet here they were experiencing their second storm of the century just a week later.

Abigail looked out the window at Grey House blankly, watching the swirling snow and listening to the wind howl. She had been there since the morning, when Stephanie had teamed up with Cassie to convince Abigail to spend the day there while Stephanie was at the Bistro. Neither had felt comfortable with Abigail staying by herself during the storm so close to her due date even if she was just next door. Abigail had tried to argue that she was still two weeks away from her due date, but when Grace got involved, she had admitted defeat.

“Brought you some tea.” Speak of the devil.

“Thanks, Grace,” Abigail turned away from the window, wincing and rubbing her back.

“Back still bothering you?” Concern took over Grace.

“It’s been bothering me for days, today just seems to be worse.” Abigail shifted in her chair, trying to alleviate the pressure on her back. “I blame the weather for it.”

“I’ll send Mom up with the heating pad, maybe it’ll help.” Grace said before heading back out of the room. Abigail picked up the tea and took a sip, savouring its warmth.

Cassie appeared a moment later with the aforementioned heating pad. “Grace said your back’s been bothering you?”

Abigail nodded. “It’s been aching for a few weeks now, the further along I’ve gotten, but it’s gotten worse today.”

“In what way?” Cassie sounded worried.

“Like a sort of pressure almost?” Abigail tried to explain. “It’s probably just the storm. The Braxton Hicks I’ve been getting lately haven’t helped either.”

“Mhm,” Cassie hummed. “Well let me know if it gets any worse, okay? We’ll try something else.”

“I will,” Abigail agreed, accepting the heating pad. “Thanks, Cassie.”

“Any time.” Cassie gave her one last look over before heading out of the room.

“Should we be concerned?” Grace asked Cassie as soon as she re-entered the kitchen. “The amount of pain in her back can’t be normal.”

Cassie sighed. “Actually, it is, it’s just what it indicates that has me worried.”

“And what does it indicate?”

“That she might be going into labour.”

The next few hours passed without major incident. Cassie and Grace tag teaming keeping an eye on Abigail, who experienced a few more what she called Braxton Hicks, but nothing major.

Meanwhile, the storm outside continued to get worse.

Abigail checked her phone again with a sigh. Stephanie hadn’t wanted to leave that morning, but Abigail had insisted, knowing that it was important Stephanie be there with the health inspector visit coming up any day. Unfortunately, with the storm it was unlikely she would return to Grey House that evening, but rather would go back to her place which was much closer to the Bistro.

Abigail had accepted it, but that didn’t mean she liked it.

Cassie, sensing this, had offered Abigail her old, currently unoccupied, room overnight. Abigail had accepted, not really wanting to be alone, especially with the storm outside, not that she would admit it. Rather, she had cited the possibility of slipping on the icy ground outside. Cassie had raised an eyebrow but had moved on without questioning her.

The pressure in Abigail’s back had yet to let up though no matter what she seemed to do.

She had continued to blame the storm, citing something about the barometric pressure, even though she could tell Cassie and Grace didn’t believe her. Truth was, she was starting to have a hard time believing it even if it was currently the only logical explanation she could think of.

At least, the only logical one she could think of until her water broke.

She had been in the bathroom, washing her hands after what felt like the hundredth time she had gotten up to pee that day (Seriously? Could the baby leave her bladder alone for once?) when she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen, followed by a sudden rush of liquid between her legs.

Abigail froze for a moment. This couldn’t be happening, it was too early. Then she remembered that she had been warned she could deliver any day now and yelled, “CASSIE!”

Cassie came running, Grace hot on her heels. “What’s wrong?”

“My water just broke.” Abigail looked at them, terror clear in her eyes.

Cassie immediately took charge. “Grace, go get Sam, and have Nick and George run interface with the guests.” Grace nodded and hurried out of the room. “Now, let’s get you comfortable.” She took Abigail’s arm and led her back into the bedroom, pulling out a change of clothes when they got there. “Here, you’ll want to change into something more suitable.”

Abigail raised an eyebrow. “Did you just pull out a hospital gown?”

“Sam likes to be prepared for all occasions,” Cassie shrugged. “And trust me, this is what you’ll be wanting to wear.” Abigail gave in, reaching out for the gown which Cassie quickly helped her change into, getting her settled onto the bed just as Grace came back, Sam right behind her. Cassie went to stand but Abigail gripped her arm. Cassie opened her mouth to protest that Sam would need room to work but it died on her lips once she saw the terror in Abigail’s eyes, so she instead shifted closer so that Abigail could lean on her for support.

Sam brought out his stethoscope and blood pressure cuff, immediately going to check Abigail’s vitals. “Describe to me everything you’ve been feeling today,” he requested.

“There’s been a pressure in my back, probably since I woke up this morning? And the contractions have been maybe every half hour these past few hours. I thought they were Braxton Hicks, but I guess I was wrong.” Abigail said ruefully.

“I would say so.” Sam put away the cuff and scope. “Well, your vitals are strong, I just need to check how dilated you are.” Abigail balked. “I know it’s embarrassing, but in this instance, I am your doctor first and family second.”

Still sensing hesitation, Cassie leaned in closer and murmured in Abigail’s ear, “just give in. Trust me, there’s absolutely no dignity in giving birth, you might as well accept it.” She beckoned Grace over so that she was at Abigail’s head rather than behind Sam.

“Alright,” Abigail sighed, knowing Cassie was right.

“Lie back, knees bent and apart,” Sam instructed, hoping to make it as quick and painless as possible for Abigail. She did as she was told, and Sam ducked down to check. “Okay,” he said just a few seconds later. “You’re at about two centimetres, so you’ve got a while to go yet.” He took off his gloves. “Best thing you can do right now is stay relaxed. Get up and walk if you need to, but make sure someone is with you if you do that.”

Abigail nodded before groaning as a contraction hit, tears threatening to fall.

“What do you need?” Cassie asked.

“Stephanie,” Abigail cried as the pain crested. “I need Stephanie.”

“Okay, okay,” Cassie said soothingly, one arm around Abigail, free hand holding hers. “We’ll make it happen, okay?” Abigail nodded, the tears still falling. “Stay with her,” she said to Grace, getting up and motioning for Sam to follow her.

“What do you think?” She asked Sam once they were safely out of range.

Sam sighed, running a hand down his face. “She’s in for a long night likely. It’s only midafternoon now and she’s got several more hours to go is my guess, but I’ll have to keep an eye on that. Like I said, what we need to do is keep her calm.”

“You think she’ll have to deliver here?”

Sam nodded, sighing again. “I’ve been keeping an ear on the radio, the roads between here and Blairsville are impassable, there’s no way we’ll be able to safely get her to the hospital in time.”

“What about the roads within Middleton?” Cassie was tense, worried about the answer.

Sam wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close. “Better but still not good. Please tell me you aren’t thinking about going out and getting Stephanie.”

Cassie shook her head. “No, I was going to call Brandon. He’ll be out there, and I know that as long as it’s possible for him to get her here, he will.”

Sam nodded. “You best go call him then, Abigail’s really going to need her the further along she gets.” He kissed the top of Cassie’s head before letting go. “I’ve got a sort of travel vitals monitor that I’ve been planning on experimenting with that I want to go set up.”

“Okay,” Cassie said, watching him go. She pulled out her phone and dialed.

“_Officer Russell_,” Brandon answered a few seconds later.

“Brandon? It’s Cassie.”

“_Cassie?_” Worry immediately colour Brandon’s voice. “_What’s wrong?_”

“I need a massive favour.” Cassie bit her lip as she looked out the window and saw the conditions. “Are you on patrol?”

“_I am, why?_”

“I need you to go by the Bistro and get Stephanie and bring her here.”

“_Cassie_,” Brandon said slowly, once he’d taken in her request. “_What’s going on?_”

Cassie sighed. “Abigail’s in labour.”

“_Oh hell_.”

“Yeah. So, do you think you can get her here?”

“_It’ll take me a while likely, but I’ll get her there, don’t you worry_.”

Cassie’s shoulders sagged in relief. “Thank you, Brandon. Be safe out there.”

“_Will do, I’ll see you soon_.”

“See you soon.” Cassie hung up with a sigh. Stephanie would be there soon, all she had to do was make sure Abigail stayed calm in the meantime.

A glance out the window caused her to shiver. Keeping Abigail calm in these conditions was likely going to be easier said than done.

Stephanie, meanwhile, had been completely unaware of what was happening over at Grey House.

The lack of knowledge had been making her anxious though. Of all days for her to forget her phone charger, she had quite likely picked the worst day possible.

She had sent everyone home and was just finishing cleaning when the door opened. “Sorry, we’re closed.” She turned around, “Brandon.”

“Steph, hey. Sorry to barge in like this, I tried your phone, but it kept going to voicemail.” Brandon smiled apologetically.

“My fault, I forgot my charger.” Stephanie rolled her eyes. “Of all the days to. Anyway, if you’re here to tell me to leave, don’t worry, I’m on my way out and I’m going to go to mine since it’s closer, so you don’t need to worry about me crossing town.”

“That’s not why I’m here,” Brandon interjected.

“Oh. Why then? Coffee? I can whip up a quick batch before heading out if you want.” Stephanie went to do so.

“Not that either,” Brandon confessed. “Actually, I need you to come with me.”

“Brandon, what’s going on?” A feeling of dread came over Stephanie.

“I need to get you to Grey House. Now.” Brandon’s tone left no room for argument.

Stephanie grabbed her coat and bag and followed Brandon outside. She waited until they were in Brandon’s cruiser and crawling along to ask, “what’s happening?”

“Abigail’s in labour,” Brandon said simply, keeping his eyes on the road. “Cassie called, asked me to get you.”

“Give me your phone,” was Stephanie’s response.

That caught Brandon off guard. “What?”

“Give me your phone.” Stephanie rolled her eyes. “I need to talk to Abigail and let her know that I’m on my way, that I will be there.” Brandon didn’t argue just handing her his phone. “Dammit,” Stephanie said as she looked at it. “No signal, the towers must have been knocked out.

Brandon cussed under his breath knowing that his job had just gotten ten times more difficult. “Cassie knows you’re coming, I’m sure she’ll tell Abigail,” he tried to reassure her.

“Yeah,” Stephanie said quietly.

Brandon glanced at her and noticed she looked forlorn. “What’s wrong? The weather may be awful but your baby’s about to be born, isn’t that cause for celebration?”

“How would you feel if you knew that Tara was giving birth and you weren’t with her because you’re stuck across town because of a storm?”

“Oh, right,” Brandon said awkwardly. “Well don’t worry, I’ll get you there before the baby comes, I promise.”

Stephanie relaxed somewhat. “Thank you, Brandon.”

Back at Grey House, Abigail was also made anxious by the lack of cell service.

She walked slowly down the hall, supported by Cassie, on a venture that had been suggested by her cousin as a way of helping with the stiffness in her legs and probably also as a distraction from the lack of phones.

Cassie moved from next to Abigail to in front of her, allowing her to grip her upper arms and lean her forehead against her chest as another contraction ripped through her abdomen. “Breathe with me,” she told Abigail, carefully timing her breathing.

“Where are they?” Abigail sobbed as the contraction wore off. “I need Stephanie.”

“I know,” Cassie wrapped her arms around Abigail, cradling her against her chest. “I’m sure they’ll be here soon.” Cassie glanced at the clock next to them in concern, Abigail’s contractions were getting both stronger and closer together.

She really hoped she hadn’t just told a lie.

She led Abigail back into the room and helped her settle back down on the bed as Sam came in to check on her again. He went through the motions, declaring her just under five centimetres dilated before indicating for Cassie to follow him out of the room. Cassie gave Grace a nod, indicating for her to stay with Abigail, before getting up.

“What’s going on?” She asked once they were down in the kitchen.

“Nothing yet, but her blood pressure is rising.” Sam sighed. “I know these circumstances are about the furthest thing from ideal, but we really need to get her stress levels down. Please tell me Stephanie’s nearly here.”

“I don’t know, cell signal is down, I have no contact.” Cassie looked out at the storm again, brow furrowing in worry. “It’s been over an hour though, I hope so.” The sound of a car door outside sent the couple running to the front foyer.

“Sorry,” Brandon said as he and Stephanie came in the door. “I got us here as quickly as I could.”

“Don’t apologize, you’re here and that’s all that matters.” Cassie hugged him before turning to Stephanie. “You have no idea how happy we are to see you.” She hugged her as well.

“Where’s Abigail?” Stephanie asked, panic evident in her eyes.

“She’s upstairs, but,” Sam put his hands on Stephanie’s arms to stop her from running off. “There’s a few things you need to know first.”

“Well,” Brandon spoke up, reminding the others that he was there. “I need to head back out. I’ll leave a radio in the kitchen for you, if there’s an emergency you can use it to contact me.”

Cassie nodded. “There’s coffee and muffins, make sure you grab some before you head out.”

“You know I can never resist your baking.” Brandon smiled. “Good luck guys, and let me know when the baby’s been born, will you?”

“Of course,” Stephanie pulled Brandon into a hug. “Thank you,” she whispered.

“I’m here to help,” Brandon said before hugging Cassie once more and clapping Sam on the shoulder and heading out the door.

“What do I need to know?” Stephanie asked as soon as Brandon was out the door, the fear back in her eyes.

“Her water broke probably a little over two hours ago now and at this point she’s just under five centimetres dilated.” Sam paused, allowing Stephanie to take that in before he moved on. “Now, that being said, though over the course of those couple hours her contractions have gotten stronger and somewhat closer together, she still has a ways to go.”

“Okay,” Stephanie said. “And what is it that I need to know before going in there because that definitely wasn’t it.”

“Observant as always,” Sam drawled. “Her stress levels are above where they should be, I’m hoping that you being here will help with that but even then it’s likely going to be a struggle.”

“Why?” Stephanie asked slowly, mind already racing.

Cassie took over. “Grey House isn’t exactly a fully equipped hospital. We have the ability to ensure a safe delivery but,” she trailed off, looking at Sam.

“I don’t have the means to give her an epidural,” Sam finished. “She’s going to have to have a natural birth.”

“Oh,” was all Stephanie could get out. She hadn’t even thought about that.

“If anyone can handle it, it’s Abigail,” Cassie reassured her. “She’s been handling the pain wonderfully thus far.”

“But she needs you now more than ever,” Sam interjected. “Do your best to keep her calm, make sure she breathes, and just hold her hand through it,” he instructed.

Stephanie nodded. “Okay, I think I got it. May I go see her now?” Cassie hardly had time to nod before Stephanie was upstairs.

“Let’s give them some time,” Sam suggested. “You still have guests, you should take the chance to check on them.”

Cassie shook her head. “Nick and George have things under control and the family wing has been declared off limits. I don’t want to stray too far from her,” Cassie looked up the stairs as she spoke.

“You said it yourself, if anyone can handle this it’s her.” Sam wrapped an arm around Cassie’s waist. “Take a break, no sense in wearing yourself out. Stephanie’s got this.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Cassie relented. “Tea?” Sam gave her a look. “Coffee it is.”

Stephanie wasn’t sure what to expect when she entered Abigail’s room, but she knew no matter what she was about to be met with, she needed to remain calm for Abigail’s sake.

Grace was with Abigail when she entered the room, dabbing a cool towel on Abigail’s sweat-soaked forehead. Abigail herself was in a hospital gown she noticed, leave it to Sam to have one of those lying around…

“Stephanie!” Abigail cried as soon she saw her, sitting up further.

Stephanie crossed the room in a few strides, sitting down next to Abigail and pulling her into her arms. “I’m here, I’m here,” she whispered into Abigail’s ear as she held on to Stephanie like her life depended on it.

“I’m going to give you two a moment,” Grace said before getting up and heading out of the room, closing the door behind her.

“I was so scared you weren’t going to make it,” Abigail sobbed into Stephanie’s shoulder.

“I know. I shouldn’t have left this morning, I’m sorry.” Stephanie blinked back her own tears threatening to fall.

“No, you needed to, don’t apologize. How were we to know that this was going to happen today?” Abigail tilted her head so that she could look up at Stephanie but refused to let go. “I’m just so relieved you’re here now.”

“And I’m not going anywhere,” Stephanie confirmed, kissing Abigail’s forehead. “Now, how are you doing?”

“Better now that you’re here,” Abigail said before immediately crying out in pain as another contraction hit.

“Like we practiced,” Stephanie responded instinctively before changing her breathing to match the pattern the tutorials had given them, allowing Abigail to grip her hand. Abigail relaxed as she breathed, keeping a death grip on Stephanie’s hand as the pain mounted.

“Maybe I ought to apologize now for any damage done to your hand throughout this process,” Abigail panted afterward, watching Stephanie flex her hand.

“Don’t worry about it,” Stephanie kissed Abigail’s temple. “It’s nothing in the grand scheme of things. Besides, Sam can fix it later,” she smirked.

Abigail chuckled wanly. “I suppose you’re right.” She sighed. “This seriously hurts.”

Stephanie felt her heart break at the tired look in Abigail’s eyes. “I know, love. And I wish I could bear that pain for you, I do. But you’ve got to think about it this way; at the other end of all this, we’ll finally be able to hold our daughter.”

“Yeah,” Abigail smiled softly. “I can’t wait to meet her.”

“Neither can I.” Abigail looked up with that smile on her face, leaning up so she could kiss Stephanie softly. “Now come on, lie back and try and get some rest while you can.” She laid back against the pillows, Abigail following suit and cuddling against her side. “I’m not going anywhere.”

The next few hours were both a blur and some of the longest of both Abigail and Stephanie’s lives.

Abigail’s contractions continued to slowly grow stronger and closer together, Stephanie holding her hand through each of them. Sam checked in about every half hour and Cassie and Grace came in and out, never straying very far.

“Shouldn’t be much longer now,” Sam declared as he checked Abigail again. “I’d guess that you’ll likely start pushing within the hour.” Abigail didn’t respond. “Abigail?”

Stephanie, better able to read Abigail, saw the fear that was suddenly in her eyes. “Can you give us a moment?” She asked Sam.

He nodded, “I’ll be just down the hall if you need me.” He left the room.

“What’s going on in that head of yours?” Stephanie asked Abigail as soon as he was gone.

“What if I screw this up?” Abigail whispered. “I’m not exactly the greatest example of a role model with my past, how am I supposed to raise a child?”

“Hey,” Stephanie whispered back, running the back of her hand along Abigail’s cheek. “What’s brought this on?”

“The concept of being a parent always seemed so hypothetical until today.” Abigail’s eyes glistened. “But now that she’s on her way, it’s suddenly so real, and I don’t know if I can do this.”

“Are you kidding?” Abigail gave Stephanie an incredulous look. “If there’s anyone I know who can do this, it’s you. You are the strongest person I know, and everything you’ve overcome just proves that.” Stephanie tucked a lock of sweaty hair behind Abigail’s ear, noting just how much this had been taking out of her. “And while there is absolutely no doubt in my mind you could do this by yourself, you don’t have to. I’m here, and I always will be. I love you.”

Abigail smiled. “I love you too.” She took a deep breath. “I guess it’s time to have a baby then, is it?”

Stephanie nodded with a laugh. “Well, almost. I should probably tell Sam he’s allowed back in.”

Abigail chuckled tiredly. “Yeah, you better. Bring Cassie too, would you? I want her here as well.”

Stephanie nodded. “I’m sure Sam would have brought her in as his assistant anyway. Grace?”

Abigail shook her head. “Tell her to go help George and Nick. I love her, but…”

“Got it, I’ll be back in a minute.” Stephanie dropped one last kiss on Abigail’s temple before going to get the others.

Abigail cried out as the strongest contraction yet hit her. “God, please tell me this will be over soon.”

Sam had donned scrubs and had taken position at the foot of the bed. Cassie was next to him but also hovering closer to Abigail in case she needed her. “I can see the head, I want you to push on my signal.”

“This is it,” Stephanie murmured. “You ready?” She squeezed Abigail’s hand in reassurance.

“As I’ll ever be,” Abigail braced herself against Stephanie.

“You got this,” Stephanie assured her.

Abigail groaned as another contraction hit. “And, push!” Sam instructed her.

Abigail screamed as she bore down, gripping Stephanie’s hand with all she had. Stephanie could have sworn she felt a bone crack but ignored it easily, more focussed on the woman braced against her. Abigail fell back, panting and in pain once the contraction passed, Stephanie whispering words of encouragement in her ear.

Abigail and Stephanie seemed to enter their own little world after that. Abigail hardly registered Sam’s instructions to push, focusing only on Stephanie’s voice. Stephanie tuned both Sam and Cassie’s presence out, centering her attention on Abigail and helping her through the pain.

“Just one more push should do it,” Sam said a while later.

Abigail sagged, tears streaming down her cheeks. “I can’t do this anymore,” she sobbed.

“Yes, you can,” Stephanie encouraged her. “You are the strongest person I know.” She smirked. “Besides, I have never known you to leave something unfinished, you’re too stubborn.”

“I hate how often you’re right,” Abigail griped.

“Get used to it babe. You’re nearly there,” she reminded her. “You got this.”

“I got this,” Abigail agreed, perking up somewhat despite the exhaustion.

“Okay Abigail, push!” Sam’s voice came.

Abigail gave it all she got, a guttural scream escaping her lips as Stephanie continued to speak encouragements into her ear. Soon the room fell silent.

Broken only a second later by a high-pitched cry piercing the air.

Abigail burst into tears, this time happy, at the sound, Stephanie not far behind her. “She’s here, she’s finally here,” Stephanie rejoiced. “You did it.”

“I did it,” Abigail whispered in wonderment as Sam placed the baby on her chest. “Hi, baby girl,” she managed to choke out.

“Would Mama care to do the honours?” Sam held out a pair of scissors to Stephanie.

“Absolutely.” Stephanie accepted them, following Sam’s instructions to cut the umbilical cord. “Oh, _Abigail_.”

Sam smiled at the couple marveling over their newborn daughter. “Once we’ve dealt with the afterbirth why don’t you help Abigail get cleaned up? I’ll need to do a quick check-up on the baby, record details for the birth certificate.” Stephanie nodded, but Abigail hesitated, reluctant to give up her daughter. “I promise you it will be quick,” Sam assured her. Abigail finally nodded, not taking her eyes off the baby.

The afterbirth was dealt with soon and Sam took the baby to clean, weigh, and measure her. Stephanie meanwhile accepted the damp towel Cassie handed her and used it to gently clean Abigail up, helping her out of the messy hospital gown and into an oversized t-shirt and pair of soft, baggy cotton pants.

“You did wonderfully,” Stephanie said to Abigail as she helped her get the fresh clothing on. “I’m so proud of you.”

“God, I’m exhausted and everything hurts, but seeing her face,” tears welled up in Abigail’s eyes again. “It really did make this whole thing worth it.”

“She’s perfect,” Stephanie agreed, helping Abigail back against the pillows, pulling a blanket over her legs before cuddling up next to her.

“Presenting Baby Girl Pershing, born February 3rd at 10:32 pm, weighing in at 6 pounds 10 ounces and 19 inches,” Sam came back into the room, a small lavender bundle in his arms, Cassie right behind him. He handed her to Abigail. “Everything looks good, though I do still want to take you two in for a proper check up once the roads are clear again, just to be safe.”

Abigail nodded, finally tearing her eyes away from her daughter to look up at Sam. “Thank you, Sam,” she said, her voice raw and full of emotion.

“I’m glad I was here,” Sam responded. “I don’t often get to experience the miracle of life considering my chosen field of medicine, but every time I do is a privilege.”

“Even if that was more of me than I ever wanted you to see,” Abigail smiled ruefully.

Sam laughed. “Even then. No worries, it’s nothing I’ve never seen before with other patients.”

Abigail chuckled. “Hey, do you think you guys could us a moment? And then maybe bring the others up? I can practically hear Grace’s anticipation from here.”

Cassie laughed. “Oh, she’s losing her mind right now alright. We’ll be back in about five minutes.”

“Thanks,” Abigail said as the others left the room, leaving her and Stephanie alone with their daughter. “Here,” Abigail murmured, holding out the bundle, “time to meet your daughter properly.”

Stephanie accepted her, cradling her to her chest and looking down in amazement. “Hey little one,” she whispered. “I’m your Mama, and I’m so happy you’re finally here. Your Mom and I love you so much.”

“We really do,” Abigail agreed, leaning her head on Stephanie’s shoulder. “And we’ll do anything for you.” She ran a thumb gently across the baby’s tiny cheek. “You’re in for a crazy ride, there’s no such thing as a normal life for a Merriwick girl. But trust me, you won’t want it any other way.”

“She’s right,” Stephanie affirmed. “There is going to be nothing normal about your life, but it’s going to be wonderful, you’ll never have to worry about that.” Stephanie chuckled. “Speaking of crazy, I’m sure the rest of the family will be here any second now. They may be a lot sometimes, but trust me, each and every one of them will do anything for the people they love.” She gently kissed the baby’s forehead before handing her back to Abigail.

“And that’s why our family is the best. I can’t wait to introduce you to them.” As if on cue, footsteps sounded from the hallway.

“Sorry,” Cassie said as they entered. “I couldn’t keep them at bay any longer.”

“No worries, your timing is perfect.” Abigail beckoned everyone closer. “It gives me great to pleasure to introduce you all to Helen Cassandra Pershing.” Cassie sucked in a gasp hearing her name. “Helen because while she may be known for her beauty, she was so much more than that, and Cassandra for the woman who saved me from myself so many years ago.” She gave Cassie a meaningful look.

“Really?” Cassie breathed.

“We couldn’t think of a better person to name her for.” Stephanie nodded in agreement with Abigail’s words. “Would you like to hold her?”

“Absolutely,” Cassie held out her arms, accepting Helen from Abigail. “Hey, sweet girl, welcome to the family.”

“There’s something really special about seeing the matriarch of the Merriwick’s with the newest Merriwick girl, isn’t there?” Stephanie murmured to Abigail so that only she could hear.

“Yeah,” Abigail sighed wistfully. “I can only hope she has even an ounce more of Cassie’s personality in her than I do.”

“Don’t worry, she’ll be just fine with us as parents, however unorthodox we might be.” Stephanie caught Abigail’s eye and the pair giggled.

“May I?” Grace asked and Abigail nodded. Cassie placed Helen into Grace’s waiting arms and her eyes widened in amazement. “Hi,” she whispered. “Hi, I’m your cousin Grace. Your mom has been the best cousin I could ever ask for and I promise to be the same for you.” An imperceptible glance passed between Abigail and Stephanie.

“Okay, Grandpa’s turn,” George said a moment later, reaching for Helen.

The next several minutes were spent with the group passing Helen around and taking turns cooing over her until Sam took a look at Abigail and saw how exhausted she was. “Okay, I’d hate to break up the party but Abigail and Helen both need to rest, we can pick up where we left off in the morning.” He chuckled humourlessly. “It’s not like any of us are going anywhere with that storm still going.”

As the group went to say their goodnights and congratulations to the new parents, Abigail spoke up, “hey Grace, hang back a second?” Grace shot the couple a confused look but nodded. Abigail waited until the others had left before speaking again. “So, Stephanie and I were talking.”

“And we realized how important it is that this girl have a strong female role model in her life. It is the way of the Merriwicks after all,” there was a sparkle in Stephanie’s eye.

“And who better to be that person than a Merriwick,” Abigail continued. “Because, god forbid, should anything happen to me, it is up to you to make sure Helen knows what it means to be a Merriwick woman.”

“What are you saying?” Grace asked, voice cracking with emotion.

Abigail and Stephanie shared an unreadable look before turning back to Grace. “We’ve talked about and well,” Stephanie started.

“We want you to be Helen’s godmother,” Abigail finished.

Grace startled. “Are you for real?”

“Of course, we couldn’t think of anyone better for the job.” Stephanie smiled brightly at Grace.

“Besides, there’s no one I trust more to teach her the ways of the Merriwicks.” Abigail chimed in.

“I won’t let you down,” Grace promised.

“I know you won’t,” Abigail smiled somewhat sadly at Grace. “I just wish I could say the same thing about myself to you.”

“What?” Grace shook her head. “You’ve never let me down. Do you remember what you told me when you gave me the Merriwick Wish Book?”

Abigail smiled. “That I had been waiting for that day since you were born.”

“And now the countdown is on for me to pass it off.” Grace smirked suddenly. “You do realize me being the godmother automatically gives me permission to spoil her, right?”

“Absolutely not,” Abigail deadpanned.

“No sense in fighting it,” Grace said before heading out of the room. “Goodnight!”

Abigail groaned. “I’ve created a monster.”

Stephanie giggled. “Maybe so, but I say let’s let her have her fun, she’s responsible enough.”

Abigail sighed. “Fair enough.” She looked down at Helen. “I have to put her down now, don’t I?”

“We all need sleep so yes.” Stephanie glanced around the room. “I’m just not entirely sure where.”

As if on cue, a gentle knock came at the door followed by Sam popping back in with a cradle. “Realized you could probably use this,” he chuckled. “According to Cassie it was Grace’s. She’s over the moon right now by the way.”

“I’m not surprised.” Humour quickly turned to panic as Helen started to cry. She looked up at Sam looking struck.

“She’s probably hungry,” Sam explained. “Try feeding her.” Abigail nodded. “I’ll leave you three alone, I’m just down the hall if you need anything.”

“Thanks, Sam,” Stephanie said, getting up to grab a towel in case of spit up. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight everyone.” Sam disappeared back out the door.

“Okay, let’s try this,” Abigail muttered as soon as the door was closed again. She pulled up her shirt and held Helen up to her breast. Stephanie waited with bated breath.

Helen latched on with ease much to each of their relief.

“How does it feel?” Stephanie asked Abigail.

“Weird,” Abigail made a face. “This is certainly going to take some getting used to.”

“Well, there’s plenty of time to do so.” Stephanie moved closer, wrapping an arm around Abigail’s shoulders and leaning their heads together.

“Yeah,” Abigail responded. “Hey, Stephanie?”

Stephanie moved so she could see Abigail’s face. “Yeah?”

“I love you.”

Stephanie smiled. “I love you too.”


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quiet night in the Pershing-Borden household

Stephanie woke up automatically as a small cry came over the baby monitor.

She glanced at Abigail, relieved to see she was still asleep, and got up, quickly heading to the baby’s room before her cries could wake her.

“Hey, sweet girl, what’s going on?” Stephanie whispered as she reached the crib. Helen just blinked at her, having fallen silent as soon as Stephanie was within view. “Let’s figure this out, shall we?”

Stephanie lifted Helen from the crib, cradling her as she checked her diaper. “Well, you’re clean, and you just fed not even an hour ago, so what’s going on?” Helen just blinked again, nuzzling into Stephanie’s neck. “Just want some company, huh? Okay,” Stephanie walked over to the rocking chair and sat down, humming softly as she rocked them back and forth.

A photo caught Stephanie’s eye and she smiled. Helen was wearing the onesie Grace had given her while she and Abigail were wearing matching shirts that read ‘Mom’ and ‘Mama’ respectively, also gifted by Grace. “You know,” Stephanie said to Helen. “You really are the luckiest kid I know. You were born into the best family I know, your mother is the best person I know, and everyone loves you so much.” Stephanie brushed her fingers across Helen’s tiny cheek, her eyes still wide open as she looked up at Stephanie. “Of course, life is never all sunshine and rainbows, but I promise you that no matter what everyone in this family is there for you. And that includes me and your mom. I know it isn’t always easy telling your parents things, but I can promise you that we will always listen.” Helen’s eyes began to close again, her blinking getting slower. “And I promise you that we will always love you, no matter what may happen in the future.” She tilted her head down to kiss the now asleep Helen’s forehead before getting up and placing her back in her crib.

As she did so, Abigail appeared behind her. “What are you doing up?” She whispered so that she wouldn’t wake Helen.

“I may have overheard you talking to Helen,” Abigail gave Stephanie a sheepish grin.

“How?” Stephanie went to ask before it dawned on her. “The baby monitor.”

Abigail nodded. “Everything you said, it was,” she waved a hand, looking for the right word.

“Cheesy?”

“Beautiful,” Abigail corrected her.

Stephanie rolled her eyes. “Come on, let’s go back to bed.” The couple made their way back to their room, crawling under the covers once more.

“You know,” Abigail whispered after a minute. “If someone had told me when I first found out that I was pregnant that you and I would be here right now, I wouldn’t have believed them for a second.”

“You know, I wouldn’t have either,” Stephanie giggled. “But I’m really glad we made it here.”

“It may have taken several months, and a lot of idiocy and obliviousness on both of our parts but figuring it out is the best thing that’s happened to me other than our daughter.” Abigail reached out, brushing a hand through Stephanie’s hair.

“It really did, didn’t it?” Stephanie giggled again. “God, I still can’t believe everyone knew but us.”

“I totally believe it, they may be wonderful but they’re also all horribly nosy.” Abigail said, the pair laughing at the ridiculousness of it all.

“So,” Stephanie started once they’d stopped laughing. “Worth it?”

“Worth every minute,” Abigail answered, leaning forward to kiss Stephanie as their daughter slept peacefully away in the next room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et fini!
> 
> Thank you all so much for coming on this crazy journey with me. I seriously thought when I started writing this in August that would be about a 10k oneshot and it ended up being this 30k multi-chapter monstrosity but honestly I could not be happier with how it turned out and I hope you all enjoyed it too. 
> 
> I might have to revisit this universe in the future but unfortunately school needs to take priority right now so I doubt I'll be doing any writing for the next couple months until my current major paper is written. That being said, if there's anything anyone would like to see... maybe feel free to mention, who knows, it may spark a plot bunny
> 
> And finally, I'd like to take the opportunity to thank everyone who has left a comment or a kudos, be it here or on tumblr, it's always reassuring to know that there are people enjoying what I'm writing and I'm not just yelling into the void lol
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
